The soul of the hurt
by Takaluca
Summary: Lincoln couldn't handle it. The pain was to great. He had to end it. But his soul got stuck in out world, and with the help of four very special girls, he will find the power to forgive his family, or the strength to get revenge. The Loud house is owned by Nickelodeon
1. Where it all begins

**Hello guys, this is my third Fic. This is also the 'I write in the Loud House fandom, so I need a story related to the NSL episode'. Honestly, it doesn't revolve a lot around the episode itself, it was just a good starting point, so the next chapters won't relate much with the episode.**

 **Also, this chapters serves merely as an introduction and a background to the furder story, so please wait for the next chapters to judge my lack of criativity, and don't say I'm copying all the other billions of one-shots related to this**

 **Lastly, this story begins right after the episode 'No such luck'**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's goooo**

 _Where it all begins_

As Lincoln was still surprised by how his masterful plan of "disguise as squirrel and prove that your not bad luck" went stupidly wrong, none could guess how much things would change in a period of one month.

Firstly, he began being used as a good luck charm for whatever activity one of their sisters could think of. From partys, shows, museums, amusement parks, beauty pageants, the shopping mall, or else. The real problem wasn't the fact he hated most of those places, but rather the he wasn't required as a person, but an amulet, and that upset him. Nobody noticed at first, since it's hard to tell someone's mood if his face wasn't appearing.

Leni was an exception to this rule. She quickly could tell that something was wrong with her little brother, yet it was hard for her to find out why. He was with his head down most of the time, and he wouldn't spend time with the family as he used to, unless he was required for something. A few days had to pass until she decided to talk to him.

It was late at the night, Leni left her room and headed to her brother's. She saw him lying on the bed, not sure if he was awake or asleep. She gently shaked him until he got up.

"What, have a midnight sale at the shopping mall?" Lincoln asked in an angry tone

"I just wanted to check on you. You seem quite sad." She replied

"Well that's nice, seeing this family doesn't care about me at all"

"Lincoln, what's wrong?"

"Only you to not realise it, right Leni. I've been stuck in this damn thing for weeks, and nobody even bothers to saying thank you, you just keep me dragging from place to place, as I was a freaking amulet," Lincoln was almost shouting

"I-I I had no idea"

"Of course no don't have, because nobody cares about what I feel" Lincoln shouted silently, so only Leni would hear

Leni was left speechless. She began crying, ashamed of her actions. She would usually just do what the others do, since she wasn't the smartest, and didn't had the best ideas.

Lincoln also felt a little regret. He knew the pain, and he wouldn't wished it for anyone. he went towards Leni and fell on his knees.

"*sigh* sorry for what I said. It's just that this hurts me so much" he said, sadly

"No, I'm sorry, for not releasing earlier that you needed help. Those feelings must hurt a lot"

"Yeah, they hurt a lot as well"

"Wait, as well?"

Lincoln reached for his costume head and took it off. Leni couldn't recognize her brother''s face due to all of the bruises, cuts and the black eye he had

"Oh my god, how did those happen?" Leni said panicking

"It's kind of hard to walk dressed as a squirrel without receiving loads of bullying."

"I-I couldn't imagine…"

"Don't worry. The bruises will heal, is it here" he points towards the center of his chest " that hurts the most," he looks towards his watch. " You better go now, before Lori notices you're missing, and consider yourself bad luck as well"

Leni just nodded and headed towards the door

"Hey, Leni" Lincoln said

"Yes?" She asked

"Thanks for checking on me" He had a small smile,

Leni almost was crying when she reached her room. She didn't know the torture her brother was suffering, but now she would do what she could to help him. However, she had no ideas, until she shaw her driver's license laying on her nightstand

A plan came up to her mind. She would tell him he needed to go to the shopping mall, and after they were far from home, Lincoln would be able to take off the suit. The first day she tried, it proved to be successful. Lincoln at first didn't understand why she asked him to go to the mall. He thought his sister had forgotten about the last night. But when Leni drove a few miles, and asked him to take out the suit,he understood everything, and Leni was grateful to see the expression of pure happiness in her brother's face. Leni also brought her huge makeup kit, to cover all of Lincoln's marks.

They went to the arcade. Not Leni's favourite places, as she didn't know how to play anything, but it was a time for her brother to enjoy, and when he offered to teach her how to play, she couldn't be more happy, it was almost as she felt being forgiven for her and her family's mistakes. They began going out almost everyday, to places of Lincoln's choice, and those few hours seemed to compensate all of the pain back at home.

It didn't took long before Luna found out. It was a coincidence that both Leni and Lincoln were at the arcade the same day Luna was hanging with her friends. They just arrived there and headed to the music store, but in one moment she spotted her brother without the suit. They were far away, but they were recognizable At first, she got angry because, knowing Leni's QI, it was very likely for Lincoln to manipulate Leni somehow.

She saw an opportunity when Lincoln entered the bathroom. She left her friends and went to talk with her sister

"Leni, what are you doing her?" She asked

"Oh, I thought it would make it good for Lincoln to give him a break from the suit," she answered in her usual calming voice

"But WITHOUT the suit?!" Luna shouted

"Yes. Got any problem?" Leni began growing angry

"Don't you realise all the damage he could cause with his bad luck?"

"Don't you realise how much damage WE already caused to him?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"C'mon Luna. I might not be that smart, but do you really believe that Lincoln is happy being obliged to wear that suit and being used as a lucky charm?"

"Well…" Luna begin feeling overrun. "He never complained..."

"Wrong. We just shutted him down so fast we wouldn't even notice" Leni took a long breath, and calmed herself down. "Look Luna, I've talked to Lincoln, and things are not looking so great"

"What do you mean?"

"He's hurt. Inside and outside."

"Hey Leni, ready to go… oh crap" Lincoln was leaving the bathroom, when he saw one of his other sisters saw him without the suit

"Lincoln, have you washed your hands?" Leni asked

"Well, yes, but…"

"Great," she took the boy by the arm close to Luna and showed her brother's hands. She had seen a lot of people with injuries, due to jamming musical instruments, but they weren't as bad as Lincoln's. They were totally red, filled with so many cuts she couldn't even count

"W-w-what, h-h-how…" Luna began

"Ah, you know, bullies and crazy sports fans"

"Do you mean…"

"No, I'm not talking about Lynn, but being dressed at a school's rival's mascot doesn't make them very friendly" Lincoln explain

"Dude, I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just leave you guys. God, I'm a terrible sister"

"Hey, don't be so harsh on yourself. Is hard to go against all of our family" Lincoln said

"But I should have done something, we were so close, and I just banished you like an wield animal."

"If you want to do something, then help us" Leni said

Both siblings turned around, facing Leni. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I enjoy all this time with Lincoln, I'm not always available. Plus, the others might suspect something. With you on our side, Lincoln will have more no-suit time"

"That sounds good, do you agree Luna?" Lincoln asked

"As long as you're fine with it, I'm ready to reach redemption mate"

And she soon began helping Leni, sometimes all the three together, sometimes only she and Lincoln. Of course her best plans were always music related, but it didn't seemed to bother her brother.

Lana wasn't the kind of person to invade other people's privacy, but when some of your favourite activities include playing in the mud and with your pets, it's not strange to see her outside. One day, after the three coming home, Lincoln only putted his suit on right in the front of the house, inside the family van, and she saw everything.

Later that night, she knew she had to do something. If Lincoln wasn't wearing the suit outside, who could say he was wearing inside, if he spent most of the time locked in his room. It was already late, most of the siblings were sleeping, but she knew her brother would usually stay awake reading his comics.

She slowly and silently walked out of her room, and into the corridor. To her surprise, when she reached Lincoln's bedroom door, it was unlocked and, to her not so much of a surprise, he was reading in this underwear. It was still a little strange that he did it, but everyone was sort of used to it.

She closed the door behind her and touched her brother's back, almost making him scream, if she wasn't fast enough to cover his mouth. At first she was angry, and began a short, yet strong lecture on Lincoln

"What are you doing man," she said in low tone. " Without your suit, your bad luck might do horrible things to us"

"But I was just in my room…"

"It doesn't matter. Is your responsibility to keep us safe. Without your good luck, the whole house can fall apart, and we could all die, all because of your sellfishness"

"I-I thought that…"

Lana didn't left him finish. "You though what, that you could hurt us all, and we wouldn't notice, just because you wanted you read in your underwear? That's selfish and crazy, now put the suit right now.

Lincoln remained silent, saved by some sobbing. Lana didn't cared, it was her duty in that moment to keep the house , while he was putting the suit on, their eyes crossed, and Lana saw her brother broken apart in tears, and parts of his face uncovered, Leni's makeup got ruined. She felt being hit in the stomach multiple times, she saw that Lincoln didn't made a mistake, the family did. When Lincoln was about to put the head on, she ripped it off his hands and throw it back in the corner, and proceed to remove the whole costume out of Lincoln's body. When she finished, he hugged her, crying in silence, whispering 'thank you' in her ears. It wasn't long before two extra hand popped out of nowhere.

They both got frightened when they saw Lucy. She was in the vents, trying to find her lost poetry boox, when she saw what was happening in Lincoln's room.

"Lincoln I'm sorry for my acts. I'm the most related to this sort of powers, I should have been able to prove the others wrong. I know you probably won't forgive me, but.." Lucy didn't finish, as Lincoln hugged her tight

"Don't worry, Lucy. You and Lana are forgiven. I'm not mad at you, I was just… hurt"

"Is there anything we can do to compensate?" Lana asked

"Well," Lincoln thought, with a smile on his face. "There actually is a thing"

And on the next days Leni and Luna hanged with Lincoln, they were both included. The four haven't seen their brother so happy in a long time, and hoped for it to last forever

As best as things were, it couldn't last long. The remaining family members were on his need much more than before, so he quite often didn't have anytime for himself. And when he wasn't being laugh by any stranger that saw him on the street, he was being mistaken by a a character on a kids show on Tv, or being threatened by some sports maniac who thought his suit was 'insulting' the local team.

And the worst thing that could happen, the suit 'powers' began to worn off. He didn't bring that much luck anymore, according to his family, so the good news that he had some free time, so that his charm recharged. The bad news, he was considered bad luck again, so when he wasn't bringing good luck to someone, he had to live outside the house again. His four allies protested, but they didn't achieved much.

It was so painful, so sad, and so humiliating, Lincoln took his decision. He didn't liked it, neither would his family, but it had to be done. HIs only regreat would be leaving his four allies, but maybe his message would solve all his problems related to luck. That night he was sleeping outside again, and they would have school the next day. When the family was all gone, he ran to his room, with a rope, a pen and a piece of paper.

Simultaneously, Lucy, Lana, Luna and Leni had a plan. They pretended to forget their bags back at home, so they could return, and enjoy some time with their brother. They would miss a whole school day, but maybe that would be a good message for their family. They knew that, if they were fast enough, they would find him at the house. When they reached the place, they could see that Lincoln's breakfast was left untouched, so they thought he was probably in the bathroom or in his room.

When they went upstairs, the bathroom was empty, so they headed to Lincoln's room, they were excited to see his expression. The excitement almost immediately disappeared, giving place to a serie of emotional mixtures, to one of the most terrifying scenes they could have ever see in their lives, their only brother, with his neck tied to a rope, which was tied to the light bulb of the room.

Lincoln was dead.

 **Okay, might have gone a little to fast, but my focus isn't on how Lincoln died. We have enough stories about that already. I just needed to set off the story, so it'll make sense later(I hope). Next chapter probably will introduce to the real main plot of this stories**

 **If you apreciate the idea, please let me know, with a rewiem, fav or follow. Like my last multi-chapter fic, I'll ask if anyone has any suggestions to improve the fic. I just won't request any ideas now because this I haven't entered the story yet.**

 **Also, different from my last fic, the updates will be random.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, and if you're searching for others stories, check my other fic 'The nightmare'**

 **bye**


	2. A new reality

...

 **Nothing to say**

 **leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

For the first minutes, the four of them just stood still, almost like statues. Luna was the first to take a step inside the room. The tears were already forming in their eyes, but they still refused to believe that it really happened. They all stood around the hanging body, untying the rope on his neck, and laying the body down. It was still warm.

"No… no...no,no,no…" Leni begin to panic

The four then hugged themselves together, letting all of the tears out. They had so many feeling going through them. Sadness for their brother, rage against the rest of the family and guilt for themselves playing a roll on the situation. Lucy was the first to stop didn't meant she wasn't still broken, but she was able to notice a small piece of paper in one of Lincoln's slightly pale hands.

"Girls," The three watched as Lucy opened their brother's hand, only to find a letter. "Hear this"

They all stopped crying for a few moments, as Lucy read Lincoln's last words

Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana

If anyone of you are reading this, then I already passed out. I knew about your little plan, thus I knew you'd be the first to find me in my… condition.

I can't ask you to not be sad, it would be useless. But I have to say, if it wasn't for you four, this would have happened a lot sooner. Unfortunately, some couldn't see what you see, so I guess this will have to be the way for them to understand. Maybe I'm evil and selfish of wanting them to fill the guilt, but I don't really care.

I have to thank all of you so much. You made the last moments of my life the best I could have, and if anyone of you have any guilt for what has happened, consider yourselves forgiven. We all knew things were slowly getting worse, so I ended it, before someone found out and stopped me.

The four of them almost began crying again. To know that their brother killed himself, and they were the only form of joy and happiness he had, it made their eyes wet, and their skin red of anger

I know it's not the same, but I've got a little thing for each one of you, take a look under the bed.

Leni went towards Lincoln's bed, and when she looked under it, she found five packages, wrapped in green, black, purple, light blue and orange paper. They could tell which one was for who, except for the last one.

They all opened the boxes. Leni got a long light green dress, which she was saving money for at least 3 months. Luna got a guitar signed by Mick Swagger himself. Lucy got the last volume of her favourite book series, which has just been released, and Lana got a toolbox which her father wouldn't let her have, because she wanted to use them to make some 'changes' in the family van

It was the best presents they could ever get, and they would keep it for the rest of their lives. Then they reached the orange box, opened it, and found a scrapbook, divided in four sections, each one containing pictures of Lincoln with one of his sisters, but the most shocking was the last photo, a full page with a picture of the five in the park. They've taken that picture on the same week.

Lucy went back to the letter, which still had some unreaded sentences

I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. Well, I guess you'll see me on heaven later, but know that I'll always be looking for you. Goodbye

They would all start crying again, but Lucy wasn't finished

BTW, if any of our others sisters find out their savings are missing, at least you know where they were spent.

And one last thing. I don't want to give the rest of them the pleasure of reading my last words, so rather burn this, or hide this.

They would never burn such a precious message, so they agreed to hide it. After they found a good hiding spot, they went back to the corpse, which was already cold, and they all gave him their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry we could help you, Linky" Leni said

"I hope you're in a better place, mate" Luna said

"At least you're not stuck in the suffering this life have brought" Lucy said

" We-we-we will miss you" Lana said, falling on her brother's body. The rest of the siblings joined her. They stood a few hours remembering the good times where they were a united family, and the luck situation wasn't present.

"So what do we do know?" Lana asked after a while

"I don't know," Luna said, checking the time on her phone "Oh oh, we're screwed"

"Why?" she asked

Then they heard a huge noise coming from the living room, followed by a loud shout

"LENI, LUNA, LUCY AND LANA LOUD, GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY"

"Oh, crap" Leni, Lucy and Lana said at the same time

They haven't noticed that the whole day passed while they were crying. Now they would have to face the consequences of losing a day at school. When they went downstairs, they thought that their makeup would be all messed up throughout their faces, giving up that there was something wrong with them, but apparently there were so much tears, it washed all of it away, almost as if they have took a shower.

"Uhh, hi dad," Leni said

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY DID YOU SIMPLY SKIPPED CLASS TODAY"

The four remained motionless and speechless. It was hard seeing their father so angry. And while they knew the reason why they were absent, none of them had the guts to spill out the news for the rest of the family, at least not yet

"YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE MONTH, NO MUSIC, NO SHOPPING, NO TOOLS, NO POETRY, YOU'LL STAY LOCKED IN THIS HOUSE, ONLY LEAVING TO GO TO SCHOOL. AM I CLEAR?"

The four simply nodded, and they were ready to get locked in their rooms, when

"Hey, what about Lincoln?" Luan asked, and that made the four freeze. It never went through their mind that their father haven't mentioned their brother, as he didn't go to school as well. The four turned around

"That twerp is in his bad luck fase, so it was for the best" Lori said

The four began creating tears in their eyes

"If he went, maybe the whole school could fall apart" Lola said

The four felt the pain of every single word

"It was the best he stayed here, so that no one would get harm" Lynn said

As the four were affected by sadness, Luna had something else in her heart, she looked back and saw her three sisters almost breaking into tears, and that's what she needed to chose her next action.

"f*ck it," she thought to herself, and then she ran towards her family. " AHHHHHHHH"

She tackled Lynn, who felt into the ground, and began hitting her in the face, stomach, arms, legs, or any other part of her body. Quickly enough, Leni, Lucy and Lana hold Luna back, while Luan, Lisa, Lola, and Rita hold Lynn, before she tried to get any sort of revenge. Luna would have to thank the sisters later, because entering a serious fight with Lynn, only if you had a death wish, and one death was enough for the day.

"LUNA LOUD, ARE YOU CRAZY" Lynn sr shouted

"NO, ARE YOU CRAZY" She replies

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU ME…"

"SHUT UP" She screamed so strongly, even her father backed up a little, then she looked towards Lynn, who seemed okay, apart from a black eye and a few scratches "This, you caused all of this", then she pointed at the whole family "and you just made it worst, and now...now…"

Luna couldn't do it anymore, she just felt on the ground sobbing, as Leni, Lucy and Lana hugged her

"Okay, can someone explain what the heck is going on" Lynn sr said in a a still angry, but a little softer voice. Lucy went closer to the family and, with her usual emotionless expression, she said those three words.

"Lincoln is dead"

At first, they all remained speechless. Then Lynn stood forward

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" She asked

"That's with her" Lana answers, pointing at Luan

"Hey!" Luan exclaimed

"But wait, then where he is?" Rita asked

The four girls pointed upstairs, and the rest of the family ran towards Lincoln's room, only to find his corpse lying on the ground, aside a all surrounded it. The parents try to remain as calm as possible, but in the end all of them began crying.

"*sniff* Why would he do this?" Lori asked

Luna felt a little offended about it. "Are you serious?"

"You had a whole day to understand what happened, it's not that obvious to us," Their father said.

Luna just pointed to the corner to the room, where the squirrel suit was laying.

"That explains a lot." Lola said in an ironic, yet sad fashion

"Then try being a slave for our whole family 24/7, and on your free time you're beaten up by wearing such a strange costume" Luna was holden down by her three sisters, so she wouldn't fight a family member once again.

"Well *snif* he doesn't look too bad to me. You know *sniff* for a corpse" Luan said

Leni, Lucy and Lana saw Luna's face getting red like a tomato. Lana took the hint and dragged her away from Lincoln's room and into her's, which was soundproof, so she just could explode and nobody would hear.

Leni and Lucy remained in the room. Giving a closer look to her brother, they realised he was still wearing makeup. Leni used his shirt to wipe it out of his face, revealing all of his marks. They were all shocked

"Oh my god" Rita said

"Why he didn't told us anything?" Lynn sr said

The other sisters begin speaking, but Lucy and Leni didn't heard, as they left the room, mainly to let them have some time with Lincoln, just like the four had before, and also check if Lana didn't learned any 'new' vocabulary. They saw Lana at in the corridor, in front of Luna's and Luan's room

"So how's she doing" Lucy asked

"Well, she began cursing our family for like, five minutes, then she grabbed her guitar and began playing as loud as possible, until she had no more energy to play, when she went to her bed and began crying. She probably fell asleep.

"We better keep an eye out for her. We don't need another accident in this family" Leni said

The next days weren't easy. The family wasn't as loud as it once were. Not only one was missing, but all of them seemed to just disappear. Soon they had to spread the news to everyone. The police once showed up at the house to search for evidence for Lincoln's reasons for killing himself, but since they hadn't found none (The girls hid the letter very well) , they didn't had anyone to blame.

The family voted to keep the reason for Lincoln's suicide a mystery. Things were already changing drastically. Having both Loud parents going to jail didn't sound very attractive. However, there were some who were suspicious, one in particular was Clyde, Lincoln's closest friend. But when he tried to confront the family, Lori was always there, so he began to malfunction before he could say a single word.

The funeral happened at Sunday morning. Most people would enjoy the sunny day do go out to the park do some exercise. It had a long duration, since almost all family members (excluding Lily) wanted to say a few words to their brother.

Later that day, Leni, Luna, Lana and Lucy went back to the graveyard. it was pitch dark, but Lucy knew her ways around. They reached their brother's grave and placed the squirrel suit at it's side. Luna grabbed a matchbox a putted the suit on fire. Then they all stayed in silence, all of them giving their last goodbyes. When the flames were ending, they began walking back home. Luna turned around a last time, seeing a little squirrel finding shleter near the warm flames

"Huh, irony," she thought

They all went to sleep after that. It would probably be one more of those night they wouldn't be able to sleep. This time, however, a young boy would join the group

At midnight, Lincoln had woken up. He opened his eyes, and saw the outside of his house. "Dammit" he thought "I am alive, and now I'm probably banned from the house"

"Come on, you know some have good hearts," Lincoln heard a girly voice

"You saw what happened right there, they need to suffer," He heard a male voice

He turned around and saw two figures. At his left was a light blue woman ghost, and at his right there was a male light red ghost

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GHOSTS" Both figures turned to him

"Have you looked to yourself at the mirror?" The red spirit grabbed Lincoln and dragged him towards one of the house's windows, and he saw his skin was white, he didn't had legs and was floating in the air.

Lincoln was so confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you? Wh-Wh-What's going on?" He said

The blue spirit came close to Lincoln and held his hand

"I'm Alice, and that's Dennis." Alice said

"Welcome to purgatory kid, the place where you will have some business to finish, before resting in peace" Dennis said

 **Okay, so for those who read the original 2nd chapter, this is the finished one. For those who didn't, well, not much to say, only that chapter 3 probably will come real soon, since it well get into the more 'interesting' parts**

 **Like always, if you enjoyed (or not) let me know.**

 **see you next chapter**


	3. A help from beyond

**Hey guys. Third chapter here. This is probably the where I'll dsicover if I really created something new or if I'm just ripping stuff from a random writter I've never read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and with nothing more to add**

 **LEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's gooooo**

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asked

"Well, let's start with the beginning." Alice began creating a cloud, resembling a projector screen. "You have been through some rough times back when you were alive, and that resulted in a serie of facts…"

Dennis just popped up and destroyed the cloud. "We don't have time for this nonsense, we still have work to do," he turned towards Lincoln. "Look kid, when you killed yourself, with an intention of hurting most of your sisters, you got stuck in this reality"

"Do you have to be so harsh?" Alice asked. "He's just a little boy"

"I'm not in this position due to being polite," Dennis replied. "Besides, you saw what happened to him."

"Can you please stop fighting and explain what's going on?" Lincoln said, loudly

Dennis came closer to Lincoln. "*sigh* okay, we might have gone a little to fast, so I'll explain to you. As we said before, I'm Dennis, and this is Alice. We are your guide through this realm, to help you to be free"

Alice then began speaking. "I'm the one who believes in forgiveness and redemption"

"And I'm the one who believes in punishment and revenge," Dennis added

"And we are together to make sure you don't go totally angry, but also not totally nice

"I never agreed to that," Dennis said "I was going to handle this alone, but miss good hearted here had to come along"

"Oh come one," Alice said. " You know you need me"

"You know pretty well my opinions on your methods"

"Well at least I don't send the people I guide to hell"

"Hey, at least I make does who were already doomed to try to redeem themselves"

"I can see why you two are together, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh right," Alice said. "So, when some people die, out boss sends us to help him, to give him a second chance."

"So, you mean I will be resurrected?"

"That's basically the idea," Dennis said. " But, to be honest, I think you'd be better just haunting your family and get done with it."

"And I think he should forgive them and go to heaven," Alice added

"And that's why we make people alive again, so they choose whatever they will do," Dennis concluded

"Okay, so what do we do?" Lincoln asked

"First of all, let's find a good setting," Alice said, and both she and Dennis held Lincoln's arms, and they teleported to his grave. Then they headed to the woods by the side of the graveyard, and found a red four-pointed star, with a circle around it

"This is your set for the ritual," Dennis said " Now all we need are people to actually do it."

"And where are we going to find them," Lincoln asked

Alice and Dennis faced each other, and she made four clouds appears, each with a face of one of his sisters, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana.

"Ohhhh, right," Lincoln said "So I'll just wait until Lucy try to contact spirits and I can speak to her that way"

"That doesn't work," Alice said

"Really? But she said she had multiple successes" Lincoln answers

"If it really worked, there wouldn't be so much people questioning if it is true or not.

"Okay, so how am I supposed to communicate with them?" Lincoln asked

Dennis had grown a huge smile on his face and looked towards Alice

"*sigh* fine, you can teach him," She said as she vanished in the air

"YES, finally we will have some fun" Dennis said, punching the air "Come with me"

Lincoln and Dennis got out of the cemetery and began walking, or better, floating on the dark streets of Royal Woods. They both remained silent for a few minutes, before Lincoln broke the ice

"So, how long have you been working with this?" He asked

"Man, I'm on this business since humanity exists. However, there's much more work now. It seems that to many people are killing themselves over nothing. No offense, your case is different."

"If you have such experience, why are you so rude? Wouldn't be easier to be nice?" Lincoln asked

"Rude? Me?" Dennis asked. "That's because you haven't seen the third guy"

"What third guy?"

Dennis didn't even turned around. "When we were created, we were three: me, Alice and Lucio. He was the opposite of Alice, he believed in torture and suffering. After seeing what he was capable of doing, and how many souls he sent to hell, we banished him from the realm."

"So he doesn't exist anymore," Lincoln said, a little scared of the possibility of meeting this other entity

"There are some souls who claim that he still wanders around our world, but nothing more than rumors. But if you have any issues related to that, just call me or Alice. I know I fought her, but she can be very helpful."

"So if I call you guys, you will appear?"

"Yes. We are here to help, although I know my ways don't exactly show it. Ah, over there" Dennis pointed out to a person on the street

It was just a hobo, asking kindly enough for people if they could handle him some money. He wasn't having much success though, not many people gave him attention. Lincoln didn't understood why he was so important

"Now watch and learn," Dennis said, and he dragged Lincoln inside the man.

He saw himself in a giant black room, with the only things visible being himself, Dennis, and the guy just standing motionless.

"This is his consciousness. Usually, when people are broken emotionally, you can convince them to take care of their bodies. Otherwise, they won't give access. Now take a look"

Dennis went over the man and began talking to him, and after a couple minutes a big screen appeared in front of them, along with control panel.

"I told him I would get him money, and he accepted me. This is where we control his body. The screen is what he sees"

"Okay, but how can we get the money?" Lincoln asked

Dennis give a smile. "I've been through this before," he said. He spotted a man wearing pretty expensive clothes, so when he pass through, the hobo got up and manage to grab the wallet without the man noticing

"You're stealing?" Lincoln asked

"Just wait," Dennis said, grabbing on a microphone in the control panel. "Hey sir, you've dropped your wallet"

The man on the screen turned around, and reached for his pocket, which was empty. He made an grateful expression, thanked the hobo and handed him a hundred bucks.

"Wow, that was easy" Lincoln said

"Centuries of training," Dennis replied." Now let's go"

When they left the body, the sun was beginning to rise, and Lincoln saw the hobo sleeping in the street

"Hey, how did he slept so fast?" He asked

"Possessing a human being consumes a lot of energy, since they get stronger, faster and, depending on the soul, smarter, so after we abandon the body, they just pass out. Judging by the time we spent and the little actions we made, he'll be back to normal in a matter of minutes."

"Okay then, but what do we do know?" Lincoln asked

"Alice will help you with that, I have other souls to help" Dennis just vanished in the air

"Wait, how do I…" He remembered what Dennis said earlier. "ALICE," he screamed

The blue specter just appeared in front of him

"Hi Lincoln, how can I help you?" She asked

"Well, Dennis though me about possession, but I don't know what to do now"

"Well, our best bet would be the school. Maybe you can have a situation where you leave your message. I would suggest Lucy."

"Why?"

"While you were with Dennis, I went past all of your family's daily life. You'll understand really soon"

The sun was now clear in the sky. It was between 7 and 8 in the morning, so Lincoln and Alice began heading to the school, which wasn't actually that far. They began walking through the corridors until they found Lucy wandering through the corridor's, probably heading to her first class, alone, with her head down, close to the walls. Basically, what you would expect from A typical Lucy's day at school

That is, until she pass in front of a group of boys just hanging out. The tallest, which was probably the leader of the bunch, saw Lucy passing in front of them

"Hey, Loud-freak" He shouted

Lucy simply ignored, since that usually solved the problem. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The boy stood up, trew Lucy's books and the ground, and then punched her, making her fall on the ground

"DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME?" he asked

"*sigh* what do you want, Gordon?" Lucy asked, while grabbing her books

"I've heard that squirrel you call a brother died huh? Who forgot to feed him?"

The crowd around began to form a circle, which Lucy wasn't able to find an exit. Some began laughing, other were just shocked. Lucy began to get angry

"You know nothing about what happened to my brother," She said, in a slightly angry tone

"Oh, but I know,'' Gordon replied " I received the news, he hanged himself on his room. What was the deal? To wierd of a sister to live with?"

"You know nothing. HE-he- he loved me"

"Then he has some really weird way of showing all his love," more people were laughing.

"The spirits will make you pay" Lucy threatened

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are they going to do? Jump on my face and scream? You're nothing loud." Gordon landed a blow on her stomach, making her roll on the ground in pain. The rest of his group begin delivering small kicks in her, while she tried to protect herself

Then Gordon asked his gang to back up, as he slowly approached Lucy.

Lincoln saw all the scene, at first he was shocked, but after all that fight, he went into Lucy's mind, and found her standing in endless darkness.

"Go talk to her, offer help," Alice said

Lincoln, still in his ghost form, positioned himself in front of Lucy, which was when she gave any sign of life

"L-Lincoln?" She asked

"Do you want those bullies to learn their lesson?" Lincoln asked

"Bu-bu-but how are you...?"

"Do you need help from your brother?"

She remained silent and simply nodded. The white screen and the controls appeared, and lucky enough he had played video games with similar controls. He saw through the screen that Gordon was getting near. He lifted his arm to lend the final blow in Lucy's face.

"Maybe now you'll learn to not be such a freak" Gordon said

He swinged his face as fast as he could, but it got grabbed by Lucy's fragile hand. She simply got up from the floor, stared through her hair at Gordon, and Lincoln spoke through the microphone, making Lucy speak.

"Wrong choice, pal," she said

 **And this is it for the chapter. Things will stay wierd for a while in the Loud family, so let's see how Lincoln will behave**

 **If you're enjoying so far, please let me know. Critics and suggestion are well accepted. I hope this story can make some people's days a little more entertaining**

 **Thanks for your time, and I hope you'll stay with me until the end of the story.**


	4. What people really deserve?

**Hey guys, fourth chapter here. From now on, the chapters will probably be a little longer, since we will have multiple characters to work with by each chapter.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if how my story works with the whole ghost thing has offended anyone. Obviously people have different point of views in the subject, so mine might be different from yours (and probably yours is right, since I have little to no knowledge in how this works in real life). So please remember, this is a story and I'm inventing most of it's content, nobody has any reason to be offended by anything I write**

 **Last thing, since there will be a lot more content by chapter, if you have any suggestion, be free to let me know in the reviews.**

 **Nothing more to add, so**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's gooooooooo**

Lucy woke up in a white room. She was laying in the bed in the center of the room. She began looking around and saw nobody. She placed her hand on her forehead

" _Ow, my head,"_ she thought. " _What happened?"_

"Ah, I see you're awake," She heard a voice, and saw a doctor entering the room. "I'm dr. David. How are you feeling"

"Well, my head hurts a little, but other then that, I'm fine," Lucy answers. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Uh.. not much. I remember some guys messing with me, and I was on the ground, when this guy, Gordon, was about to hit me, and then…

"GUYS, SHE'S AWAKE," They both heard from the outside of the room, and then, nine girls ran towards Lucy's bed, and hugged her. She usually wouldn't field very comfortable with all the lack of space, but she allowed her family to enjoy the moments. That is, until the doctor asked them to give her some space, and he began doing a check Lucy's injuries. That didn't stop them from asking questions though

"You literally teached those guys a lesson" Lori said

"Guess you've learned something from our fighting lessons" Lynn jr. said punching the air like a boxer

"I never thought you were that strong" Lana said

After five minutes of congratulations for Lucy, she asked everybody to let her speak.

"Guys, can someone please explain me what has happened?"

Lori took out her cell phone, which was showing a video tittled " Instant karma, bullies learned a lesson." There was no sound other than the music on the background.

First it showed what Gordon and his gang did to Lucy, until the last moment she could remember, of him ready to knock her out, when she grabbed his hand, broke his hand only by squeezing it, breaking his arm only using her bare hands, throwing him into the ground, and stomping on his face. Some small piles of blood could be seen near his face

Then she went towards the rest of the gang, which were ready for the fight. One by one, she began demolishing all of the boys, just like someone would kill a fly. After ten minutes of fighting, Lucy was the only one standing, before simply passing out, and claps were heard as she was being dragged to the ambulance.

"You're now the school's hero" Leni said

"Guess those guys have been pain in the school for a while" Luna said

The doctor has finished his examinations. "She doesn't seem to have any bones broken, and her injuries are minor. I'll suggest a few days at home to rest, but there's nothing to worry about. I'll just finish the paperwork, and she's free to go"

All of the family members sighed in relief, including a certain ghost that was in the room, yet no one could see. He was glad that Lucy was okay, and he still was able to show her he was, indeed, still with them.

"You did a good job boy," Alice said

"Thank you," Lincoln said "Man, she was easier to control then I thought"

"We try to adapt as much as possible to help you guys" She replied

"Well, then I'll get ready to help my next sister" Lincoln said, as he vanished in the air. He had some time to practice his ghost skills while Lucy was unconscious.

By that time, the doctor finished all the paperwork necessary so Lucy could go back home. She got up from the bed and began heading towards the van. She noticed that one of her scratches, which was on her wrist, had a strange format. It resembled a three fingered claw. Lucy pulled her sleeve down so no one would see it. She didn't knew, but Lincoln had left that mark.

The rest of the day, Lucy remained as quiet as possible. She had a lot to understand, to think, before she could reach any conclusions. But one thing was certain on her mind: somehow, Lincoln is still with them.

That night, Lucy wasn't able to fall asleep. More often than not, Lynn bouncing her ball in the wall was the reason for insomnia, but that night, she was quieter than ever, probably already asleep. What was keeping her awake was what happened on school the other day. She didn't remember of the fight. But she remembered… her brother

She saw Gordon nearly hitting her in the hand, when suddenly time stopped. She got up, and saw a white spectrum forming upon her. It's face was just as equal as her brother. It couldn't have been an hallucination. It was to real. She had to share with someone, who would hear her and wouldn't question. And she knew the right person for it.

She got out of her bed and entered the ventilation shaft. She crawled until she reached the opening for Lori and Leni's room. Luckily for her, Leni was still awake, drawing something in her notebook, probably a new dress. Lori, on the other hand, was sleeping.

Lucy went back to her room and into the corridor. She slowly reached Leni's room and quietly opened the door. Leni saw Lucy and waved to her, while Lucy signed her to follow her. Leni just nodded and she followed Lucy to the living room.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Leni asked

Lucy wasn't sure where to start. They weren't exactly the closets sisters in the house, but Leni was always there to help who needed. After all, she was the first one to notice something weird was going with Lincoln. However, it was hard for her to understand some things, specially since not even Lucy knew exactly what was happening.

"Leni, there's something I have to tell you, so please listen carefully" Lucy said

"Okay," Leni said, in a worried expression. Lucy never had anything to tell anyone. Leni was afraid at, if the problem was so big she needed to spill it out to someone, maybe she wouldn't be able to help her sister.

"Remember when I fought all of those bullies at school?" Lucy continued

"How could I forget? It was amazing, you just dodged every single one of their attacks and then…"

"Leni"

"Oop, sorry. Please continue."

"So, it wasn't me who was fighting them"

"What?" Leni reached her cellphone "but look on the video, it is you"

"It was my body, but it wasn't my soul"

"What do you mean?"

Lucy grabbed Leni's cellphone and setted a specific moment of the video. "Right at this moment, before the guy hitted me, time has stopped, and I saw a soul, a spirit, a ghost, whatever you wanna call."

"So you're saying someone took control of you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't any person"

"Then who it was?"

Lucy turned her face around and pointed towards a picture in one of the walls of the living room. it took a while for Leni to understand, but when she did, she was shocked.

"So, Lincoln is still alive?" She asked

"No, but his soul is still wondering in our world, which means there's something keeping him from resting in peace"

"But what should we do?"

"We don't have a lot of information, but I'll try to contact him tomorrow, since the doctor recommended staying at home"

"Do you need anything?" Leni asked

"I'm pretty sure I have everything, I just needed to tell someone about what happened"

"But why me? There are other siblings who would understand more than me."

"You're the only one I know who would believe what happened. The others would just call me crazy, like they already did.

Leni opened her arms, and Lucy accepted the hug "Thanks for trusting me to tell this" Leni said

"Well, I guess it's better we go back to sleep" Lucy said, and they both went upstairs, to their respective rooms.

They didn't knew thought, that the soul was still watching them. In fact, there were three.

"Isn't there a way for me to communicate with them?" Lincoln asked

"Try waiting a few centuries. Then you might be able" Dennis said. Alice slapped him it the head. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Try being a little nice for a while, you might help people more than you think" Then Alice turned to Lincoln. "What you did was enough to send her a message"

"I know, but still, it would be nice to talk to her, let her know I'm okay," Lincoln faced down. "I mean, I can see them, hear them, but they can't hear me. I don't miss them, but they still miss me"

"Hey, don't worry kid, soon enough you'll be back," Dennis placed a hand on his shoulder. " By the way, how did you manage to fight those guys. You were stronger due to the possession, but where did you get such fighting experience"

"Try living in a house with ten siblings, and have your older sister be a master in basically any sort of fight style."

"The recipe for a fighting machine," Dennis conclude. "Well, what do you say we do a little more practise on your travelling abilities"

"That would be awesome," Lincoln said, as the three vanished

The next morning, Lucy stayed at home, following the doctor's orders. After her parents went to work and her siblings left for school, she grabbed her things and headed to the basement. She settled the candles, the books, her turbent and any other objects she would need.

She began the procedure, trying to force Lincoln's presence in that room, which actually happened. Lincoln was in that room, against Alice and Dennis suggestions, he would try to talk with his sister

He screamed as loud as he could, in an attempt for her to listen. She once or twice seemed to have heard something, but soon enough she returned to her meditation, as she had heard nothing but a whisper.

Lincoln began trying to enter Lucy's mind again, but it was blocked, since she wasn't fragile enough to posses. He even tried moving objects to call her attention, but when you can just go through anything, it gets kind of hard to make any sort of noise.

That went for hours, and Lincoln was ready to give up, until he heard the front door open. Coming in were Lori and Leni, who have agreed to come back home as soon as school ended. The other had their own hobbies to attend to.

Leni entered the house as rushed upstairs. Lori would have gone too, if she hadn't noticed the basement door open. She went there to close it, when she saw the light of the candles, almost completely melted. She entered the room and closed the door, which called Lucy's attention

"Lucy, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be resting"

"I'm trying to contact with Lincoln" Lucy answers

Lori felt a little weird. She wasn't surprised of the fact her goth sister would try to talk with Lincoln's soul. She should have already expected that. The problem is, she couldn't her sister live with the illusion that she could retain a relationship with him

"Lucy, I know you miss him as much as we all do, but his gone now, we need to move forward..."

"NO," Lucy shouted. "He's not gone, I saw him, he protected me that day in school"

"Lucy, you did that all yourself. If you think that Lincoln's soul really was there, how would he help?"

"I don't know. He just offered help, I accepted it, and I just woke up in the hospital. In between those, I did nothing"

"Lucy," Lori gave a slow breath. "I know bullies might be a hard thing to deal, especially after what happened. But you can't let your imagination take over you."

"It wasn't my imagination," Lucy was getting annoyed, and Lincoln was just watching, unable to do anything

"Lucy, it might sound crazy to you, but you might need help"

"Help for what?" Lucy was confused

"To deal with your emotions, you know, maybe hire a psychiatrist?"

" I don't need any doctor, I know what I saw, even if you don't want to believe" Lucy was growing her range

"Lucy, I'm just trying to help…"

"That's the problem. You're not helping me, just as you didn't helped Lincoln."

"Hey, but I had no idea that…."

Lucy just stood up and began walking up the stairs. "That's probably why he didn't left you anything, not even a goodbye." She entered her bedroom and locked it before Lori could get in. Then she reached for her gift from Lincoln and began reading.

Lori was left speechless, before being consumed by anger. She stood up and went upstairs, meeting with Leni in the hallway.

"Like, what just happ… hey, what's that for?" She said, as Lori grabbed her by her clothes and dragged her into their bedroom.

"Tell me what happened the day Lincoln died,before we came home," Lori said in a threatening voice.

Leni was so intimidated by Lori, she spilled out everything, from the sister's reactions, to the gifts, to the letter to the goodbyes. As much as Leni spoke, the more Lori's faced turned red.

"Where is it?" Lori asked

"Where is what?" Leni asked

"That dress that he gave you?"

"Oh, is in the closet, why?

Lori went to the closet and soon found the precious dress, at least for Leni. Lori didn't found anything special, yet it wasn't ugly. She grabbed it, alongside a pair of scissors that was in Leni's workbench, when she worked in a new piece of clothing

"Hey, what are you doing with that" Leni asked, as Lori began tearing the dress apart, cutting it. Leni tried to stop her, but Lori would simply push her away, as she continued her job. When she finally managed to stop her sister, almost half of the dress was ruined. She could fix it, of course, but it would be hard, and just the thought of losing Lincoln's last gift to her was enough to let her crying in the pile of scraps.

And Lincoln was seeing everything. He was shocked, yet again, for such a violent act. Then, he began hearing a voice

" _Don't you see, your sisters haven't changed,"_ said the voice. It was really deep, almost the voice of a monster

"What?," Lincoln asked "W-w-who's there"

" _They don't deserve mercy, they deserve pain"_

"Show yourself, you coward" Lincoln threatened, putting his fists up

The voice simply ignored, repeating the two frases a few times, before Lincoln looked back at the girls bedroom. He realised the voice said the truth. His sisters could show regret, yet they remain the same, selfish, jealous, and most important, not caring for each other. Lincoln decided he had enough, and entered Leni's body

Lori was facing the other direction were Leni was. "Oh, come on, don't cry so much, the dress needed a redesign anyways."

When Lori turned around, she saw Leni quickly grabbing the pair of scissors with a hand, then she grabbed Lori's neck with the other, lifting her in the air. Lori just saw Leni's eyes, which were purely blank, almost shining.

"There's another thing needing a redesign," Lori heard, before getting smacked in the face and falling unconscious

 **As I said in the previous chapter, things are begining to get interesting.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **That's all, I guess. I've said all I needed in the begining, sooo, let me know if you liked it, if you have any suggestion or critics, I hope you enjoyed it, and I see you next chapter**

 **Bye**


	5. Consequences

**Hey guys. It has been a while since the last chapter. It took me a lot of time to produce this one. It wasn't exactly the writting, but to decide what to include and what to discard, anyways, I'm pretty sure there's no problem with that**

 **Also, as promissed in the last chapter, this is longer. Not much, but it had to be done anyways.**

 **Last thing, this story has violence and blood. Not much to change the rating (I guess) But is there. I don't think it's necessary, but it's warned. Without anything to add**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

 _Consequences_

The rest of the family members slowly began to return to the house. Most of them just entered the house, checked out if Lucy, who was reading her book, was doing fine, then they would just go mind their own business. The parents were the last one to arrive.

Lucy spent the whole day reading. Nobody noticed anything different until dinner time. When Lynn sr called everyone to the table, everybody soon realised that, apart from Lucy, who chose to eat in her room, there were still two siblings missing at the table, the two oldest. Lynn jr. then went to Lori and Leni's room.

"LORI! LENI! Dinner time!" She shouted from the locked door of their room

She received no answer. She placed her ear on the door and she could hear a laugh. She quickly got angry. Who they thought they were to make fun of her? Lynn has never been know to be a pacient girl. She went to her room and grabbed her football gear. She went to the end of the hallway and charged towards the door.

Lynn was able to break open the door, and while still running, she entered the room and slipped in something, tackling Leni in the process, and hitting the wall.

"See, hehe, you don't mess with Lynn Loud," Lynn said, getting up and looking to Leni. "Wait a minute, why are you all red?"

Leni didn't answer. Her eyes were covered by her hair, just like Lucy, but probably due to the accident Lynn caused. Leni began laughing, then Lynn turned around and saw the conditions of her sister's bedroom, then she looked back to Leni and, seeing the expression in her face, she passed out

Meanwhile, the rest of the Loud family was waiting in the dining room, until they heard a loud blowing noise. They remained shocked for a few seconds, before they decided to go check up the bedrooms. They slowly walked up the stairs and headed to Lori and Leni's room. The door was slightly open, and the lock was busted.

Rita was in the front. When she headed to grab the doorknob, she stepped in something wet. It was a bit sticky, with a dark red tone. She opened the door, and the first thing she saw was her second oldest daughter, standing next to the wall, with her face covered by her hair. Then, she saw the rest of the room

She screamed. While the others went to see what happened, she backed out and holded Lana, Lola and Lisa, so they couldn't face such a horrible scene. Luna, Luan and Lynn sr. didn't had the same luck, and what they found was something unbelievable.

Lori was laying down in the middle of the room. Her skin was pale. Her clothes have acquired a dark red tone. Her stomach was cut open, and some blood was flowing slowly through it. Her arms, legs, and face also had bleeding cuts. In the walls and in the ceiling, marks and drawings of the red liquid made a new decoration to the place.

Some of those marks were simply hand marks or lines of blood. Others, however speled messages, such as: "I'm back," "Do you believe now?" and "Time for revenge." The three simply stood, motionless, maybe too afraid to confront their daughter and sister. Surprisingly, after a huge session of laughing, Leni simply fell unconscious on the floor.

By that time, Rita already had call the 911. The ambulance reached the house in a few minutes, followed by the police. Lori, Leni and Lynn were taken to the hospital, with the rest of the family following them in the family van.

They stood in the waiting room for long hours, mostly crying for Lori. Lucy, once again, was the exception to this. She brought her beloved book with her. But instead of actually reading it, she used as an excuse to think about all that happened.

In her head, Leni wouldn't be able of such act. Part of it due to her kindness and her behavior, and secondly, she doubted she would be even smart enough to think how to do it. Her work wasn't focused on the pain Lori would feel, although it reached that second objective. It was just the best way to send a message, she concluded.

Yes, she thought Lincoln had something to do with it. She heard the door being closed and most of Lori and Leni's fight, but she chose not to interfere, it would just make Lori angrier. After that, the room felt like dead. Not a single sound. Lucy didn't bothered much. To her mind, the two were just ignoring each other.

Now it made much more sense, especially the writing in the room. it was the perfect way for him to, while scaring the whole family, prove he was actually real. He could and would get revenge of his sisters, unless they change the way they behave. She was a little scared about Lincoln's ways, but looking back at all the situation, they kind of deserve it.

Lucy just forgot one thing. Lincoln as well isn't capable of such atrocity. He might hate his sisters, but he never used violence, neither would he be so evil. In fact, Leni wasn't the only one to be possessed. While the family waited in the hospital, a sleeping soul was back at the house.

Soon, Dennis came back to the house, and found the police in Lori and Leni's room, while Lincoln was floating, laying sideways, like he was taking a nap. Dennis slapped him in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lincoln asked

Dennis didn't even bothered speaking. He simply showed the blooded room. Lincoln was surprised. He didn't remember anything like that happening. His sisters were fighting, yes, but how did they became so aggressive?

"Wha-what happened here?" Lincoln asked

"I should be the one asking, you were here the whole time" Dennis replied, angrily

"I didn't saw anything of this. First Lori and Leni fighted, then I began hearing this voices, and after that…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on a moment," Dennis said, seriously, but a little worried. "How was that voice?"

"It was a really deep voice, I didn't saw anyone speaking, but it was saying _Don't you see, your sisters haven't changed,_ and _They don't deserve mercy, they deserve pain_. I tried to fight against, but somehow it began making sense to me. After that, I don't remembered nothing.

"Oh sh*t" Dennis said. "ALICE" he screamed

A blue ghost appears. "What's the problem De… OMG, what happened hear?" Alice asked

"It's true," Dennis said, worried and angry. "Lucio is back"

Back at the hospital, the doctor finally went to the waiting room, with Lynn jr by his size. She looked fine, however, horrified like everyone else. Nobody noticed she made sure to stay near Rita the entire time. The family slowly realised that the doctor was the same that attended Lucy a few days ago.

"I have to say, I didn't expected you guys to return here so early," Dr. David said

"It was never on our plans," Lynn sr said. "How are they doing?"

David pointed out to Lynn jr. "She's fine, just passed out of nervousness. There's no need for medical attention in our eyes, but if she feels anything, just come to us."

The family sighed happily. They knew Lynn was though, and she didn't had any marks when they found her, but the confirmation is always a relief to whoever is listening

"The older one, however, has loads of injuries," David continued."Luckily no vital organs were damaged, but her left leg is broke, and due to the blood loss, she's still out cold. We'll have to keep her for some days, maybe a few weeks, to make sure there's no brain damage or internal bleeding, but she'll be fine, at least physically"

"What do you mean" Rita asked, hugging Lynn jr and Lily

"I'm no psychiatrist, but obviously being brutally assaulted by your own sibling, specially your roommate, isn't a pleasurous experience. I'm not saying it will happen, but don't be surprised if she is scared of you guys when she's awake."

All of them stared at each other. Of course it made sense what the doctor said, but losing a sibling, due to her being afraid of you. That grew a little bit of sadness towards Lori, and a lot of anger towards Leni

"What about Leni?" Luan asked

"There were nothing other then little scratches or bruises, so my business was done a few minutes after she arrived. She was sent to a psychiatrist, so he could determine what was the source of such outbreak, and if she will or not be send to recap. The police said they had found cameras in the room," everybody gave a quick glare to Luan. "It will help determine both of those."

"We have been here for a while, did she took a long time to wake up?" Lola asked

"Not exactly. She woke up a couple hours ago, but our first specialist freaked out. Apparently, she was 'too dumb to understand any question'. It took us a while, but finally we found someone who was able to make her understand," David took a look at the clock. "They'll probably be finishing in half an hour."

"Okay, thanks, doctor." Lynn sr said

"No need for it, it's my job after all," David looked towards Lucy "Hey, since you are here, would you mind coming with me, just to check if everything is fine?"

Lucy simply nodded, stood up, and left with the doctor into the big hallway the waiting room lead to. The three ghosts were also there.

"Now we know were Leni is, we have to go" Lincoln said

They searched the hospital until they found the mentally disordered people's seccion, and found the room Leni was in. The session was on its course, and apparently in the end."

"So after your sister had destroyed your dress, what happened?" The woman, whose name was Jennifer, according to her name tag

"Well, I got really sad, and I began crying next to it," Leni said. She wasn't exactly happy to be there, she probably didn't even understand why she was there, but at least she didn't appear to be sad.

"But when did you decided to attack your sister" Jennifer ask

"Doctor, to be honest, after this moment I don't remember anything."

" _Hum, maybe the outburst and excessive emotions might have caused the memory loss,"_ Jennifer said to yourself. "Isn't there anything else you remember?"

"I don't think so… wait actually, when I was crying, I saw something"

"What was it?"

"I saw Linky, right in front of me. He was like, a ghost or something. He offered me help, I've accepted it, then the next thing I remember, I woke up in here"

"So you saw your dead brother?"

"Yes"

"And he was a ghost?"

"Yes"

"And he somehow helped you, and you don't remember"

Leni nodded

"Well, Leni," Jennifer came closer. "I cannot say that what you're telling me is truth, but I have experience with similar cases. Probably this illusion of your brother appeared as some sort of way to compensate your loss, which it would be acceptable in other cases. However, if you can develop such violence, we can't let that go untreated."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Due your mental state, I'm afraid you're going to have to be internated. These sort of illusions can't be maintained." Jennifer got up and entered a little room. "I'll prepare the papers, and then I'll explain it to your family"

Leni began crying. She could understand that the whole thing could help her, but one brother was already dead, now being taken away by the rest of the family, she didn't knew if she would be able to handle it. She noticed a strange mark in her wrist, in the form of a claw, but she didn't have much value.

The three spirits watched, speechless. That is, until Dennis spoke

"No, it won't happen like this," He said, as he entered the doctor's little room.

After a few minutes, with Alice and Lincoln staring at the crying Leni, the doctor came back, with a few papers by her hand. She placed them down in the table. On top of it, it was Leni's profile, and in the 'diagnosis' space, it was written 'clear', on it.

Leni read the paper, and at first she couldn't understand what was happening. She looked back at the therapist, which replied with a blink of an eye and a small smile.

"After analysing what happened to you a second time, I realised that your mental state is unstable, but only to extreme circumstances. If nothing so outbursting happens, you'll remain calm and happy."

"So I won't need to go to recap?"

The doctor just shaked hear head. "I'll have to explain a few things to your parents, before you can go home, so I'll ask you to wait here for a little more time."

"Actually, can I go see my family, Lucy, in particular? I need to speak to her" Leni said

"Well…" before Jennifer could continue, a head popped up her door

"Hey, Jennifer, are you done with her?" The head asked. "Her goth sister is calling for her"

"That's Lucy." Leni said

"We have just finished," Jennifer placed a hand on Leni, and gave her a few papers. " _Also, Lincoln said hi_ " she whispered in Leni's ear. "Could you do me a favor a call her parents? Just one of them is fine."

"Sure, I'll bring here, just wait until I reach them," He pointed at Leni. "Are you ready to go?"

Leni nodded and followed the man outside the room, confused and happy. Lincoln and Alice simply stood in it. Lincoln turned to Alice, who appeared to be worried.

"I thought we could only possess people who were emotionally afflicted."

Alice sighed. "Usually, yes. However, me and Dennis can possess anyone"

"But… why don't you do it more often than?"

"It's not that easy. The more time we stay possessing someone by force, we will lose more of our abilities. Imagine helping loads of lost souls without possession, teletransport, or even flying. We only do this, if we fell extremely necessarie."

Lincoln simply stood there, speechless. He would never expect help from that ghost, or at least not with such risks.

Alice continued. "He might stay without powers for a few hours, or even a few days. It doesn't seem much, but it can do some serious damage to other souls."

Lincoln then sighed. "Then let's just hope the effects aren't that harsh"

By that time, Leni has already reached the room where David and Lucy were in. The man who gidded her had already vanished in the maze that the hospital was. David took a few seconds to notice Leni at the door.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't seen you there," He said, grabbing a few things, and then taking Leni's papers a quick check. "So, you don't seem to have nothing, that's really good. I'll give you guys some privacy," he left the room

"So, Lucy, I have to tell you…" Leni began

"That it wasn't you who did all of that, and yes our brother?" Lucy completed

"I still don't know what I did, but yes. How did you know?"

"We had similar situations. Someone was hurting us, we had an violent outburst, and we don't remember doing anything. Have you seen his ghost?"

"Ye-yes. He offered me help, I accepted it. That was the last thing I remember"

"It's obvious to me that he's trying to take revenge in our sisters, and he will need our help."

"How can you be so sure?" Leni asked

Lucy took out her cellphone and showed a picture of Leni's room, totally covered in blood. She pointed towards the messages on the wall. It took a while for Leni to wake from the shock it was to see the picture.

"Yo-you really think Linky would be able of something so… bad?"

Lucy stopped to think for a second. Leni was right. Lincoln's soul might be angry with his sisters, but his way of doing things never included hurting them. It was made clear that whatever was happening in the souls world, Lincoln would need all the help he could get.

"So, what do we do?" Leni asked

"We should wait. He probably will try to contact other of our sisters. They'll probably have outbreaks and violent behaviours. Our main job is to make sure they don't freak out, and let Lincoln know we will be with him, always." Lucy held her hand open towards Leni

"Always," Leni repeated

Then, a person appeared on the door. It was the girls father, just coming back from the therapist room.

"Hey, girls, how are you doing?" He asked, mainly to Leni

"Well, it's not good to see what have I done, but I'm fine I guess" Leni said

"Where's the rest of family" Lucy asked

"The doctor explained your case Leni, and me and your mother agreed to drive them back. It's not like we're happy, but we can forgive you, after all it's our fault we haven't been able to help since that day. But we don't know exactly how your sisters may react, so we though,in order to evict any other conflicts, that we will go back home by taxi, while your mom gave them a ride around town."

"Thanks," Leni said. "I don't know if I would have the courage to face them"

So they went back home. The police had already left the house, yet Leni's room was still inaccessible, mainly so there wouldn't be any alterations in the crime scene, and secondly because it was too dirty to be used as a bedroom.

The rest of the week remained more or less without any problems. However, there were some notable changes in some of the family members behaviour.

The parents attempted to be more present in their daughters life. While some found it a little annoying, especially the older ones, some didn't mind the extra attention

Leni didn't had a bedroom, so she was allowed to use Lincoln's old one. It wasn't as big or organised as her usual bedroom (it had been emptied since the day of lincoln's suicide), but it was a room nonetheless. She would spend most of her days locked in the room, searching for any new clue there might be of her lost brother.

Luna began spending most of her time away from home. Apparently, she had a lot of parties and shows to attend to, but nobody knew exactly. Some were afraid that something bad would happen to her at first, but she appeared to be very happy every time she returned of the house, so the family just left that way.

Luan didn't stopped with her jokes, but they were much less present in the families daily business, simply because she would usually practice her mimic acts most of the time. She sometimes had a sad face, but usually it made sense with her acting, and when it didn't, the parents or Luna were there to comfort her.

Lynn was still shocked from all the happenings, like everyone else, yet she was taking it much worse than everybody else. When practicing sports, she didn't play like she used to. She had skipped a practice once or twice, and she didn't hang out with her teammates at school like she did before. In fact, she began growing isolated.

Back at the house, she was usually really close to her mother. When she wasn't there, Lynn would just stay under the blankets of her bed. No one knew, she kept Lincoln's old bunny plush, Bun Bun, hidden under the sheets, and she had used it to comfort herself it a few times. The family suggested her to search for treatment. She refused, her pride was to big, but after a while, it didn't sounded like a bad idea.

Lucy's main focus was to find more information about Lincoln's situation. She would bring her stories to everyone she knew who had some experience with spirits, and in the house, she was always reading, books or websites, to find any similar cases with her. She didn't had much success. She would often sneak through the vents into Leni's room, so they could share their findings.

Lana and Lola didn't managed to see what happened in Leni's room. They knew it was bad, but not how bad it was, so they weren't much affected. If there's one thing to notice is that their fights had been much less frequent. Some believe they have improved their relation, others that they were just ignoring each other. It was said even that they still fought a lot, but in silence, for not to bother the rest of the family.

Lisa hasn't changed much. Yet she would just remain with her experiments like before. There wasn't much going on with her, yet that was her saying, so nobody was totally sure.

As for Lily, she didn't understand nothing going on, so she would just be herself. Some heard her sadly saying some baby word that resembled her dead brother's name, but there wasn't much to do about it.

To sum up, most of the family had changed some of their habits, but none major happening occurred for a while. But someday it had to happen.

Two weeks later, Lola had a beauty pageant. Lana, Lily, Lucy and Rita was also present. Most of it was just like always, presenting the contenders, answering questions, talent show, you know, what anyone would expect from this sort of competition.

Before the end of it, Lana had to go to the bathroom. Finding it wasn't hard (after all, when you really need to go, finding the place is not a problem), however, she somehow couldn't find her way back. She wondered for a while through desert hallways with doors that led to everywhere except the main stage.

She began to get nervous, until she saw two men, a really tall one, and one by her size. She was about to ask for help, but then she recognized the pink clothes that were being weared by the small person. None of them saw Lana, as they entered in one of the doors.

Lana walked slowly into the single door, and as lightly opened. Inside there was just a bed, with the little person was layed down. She had a piece of cloth covering her mouth, and part of her dress had been ripped of, exposing her young and fragile body. She recognized her as her twin sister, but she didn't saw the tall man.

When she decided to open totally the door, the tall man appeared, wearing nothing other than a T-shirt, and no pants. Both of them immediately spotted Lana. Lola tried to say something, yet she couldn't, she just mumbled in panic. Lana tried to run, but the man was faster, grabbing her arm and throwing her on the bad.

"Now we are having a REAL party," The man said

He began getting closer and closer. Lana closed her eyes, on the fear of what could happen. After a couple minutes and nothing happened, she opened her eyes, to reveal that the man was simply standing there, motionless. Lola was in the same state. Then, a white figure suddenly appeared. At first, it appeared to be just a bunch of gas. But it began forming a shape, a shape of her brother's face.

"Lincoln?" Lana asked

"You need help to save Lola and yourself?" The face asked

"Well, yeah, but how are you…"

"Do you accept my help?"

Lana just stood there, a little afraid and confused. "Uh y-y-yeah?"

Then the face simply vanished, and everything became obscure to her

 **Yay, Lincoln's the hero again. Honestly though, I'm probably hanging myself with this chapter, since there are a few subplots that you might want me to develop (Let me know if you want), and for some reason, I believe Lynn will probably the major preference. That's not a bad thing though, it will just give me more work, but it's not like i don't enjoy writting (otherwise I wouldn't be here)**

 **Also, some might say there is not enough development of character other then Leni and Lucy. Well, for those, all I have to say is, they have been the only ones to experience Lincoln's possession, so they have been my main focus, and like I said earlier, other characters will have their focus on the latter chapters (possibly)**

 **There's nothing else to say, so like always, if you're enjoying this story so far, don't forget to favourite and follow the story and, if you aren't enjoying, please let me know why. Criticism is always welcomed, and if there are any suggestions, be free to tell me. Thanks for reading so far, and I see you in the next chater**

 **Bye**


	6. A new possessor

_two weeks earlier_

Alice, Lincoln and Dennis were back at Lincoln's house. It took them awhile to reach it. After Dennis left the therapist body, he wasn't able to teleport. He could still fly though, and the three were talking about all that had happened.

"So now that we know Lucio is back, what are we going to do about it?" Lincoln asked

"Well, I'm in no condition to go after him. Besides, it will probably take some time before he strikes again." Dennis said

"Man, I still can't believe I made Leni do all of that. How is she going to be?"

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't you, it was Lucio." Alice said

"But Lincoln was the one who allowed him to do it" Dennis said, not facing any of them

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

Dennis grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder. "Listen up kid, just like me and Alice, Lucio has a vision on how people should be treated, yet we has no power to do so. If you really don't remember doing those things, it's because you have accepted his help, just like when your sisters accept yours. We show you the ways, but in the end is your choice"

Alice got angry and backed Dennis away. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is he doesn't give a damn about some of his sisters, he wants to see them in pain, and Lucio simply gave him the opportunity"

"Dennis, he's just a kid, his mind is confused on what he wants"

"If he accepted Lucio's help, I'm pretty sure he knew what he wanted," Dennis went back to Lincoln. "Look kid, I'm almost powerless because I helped your siblings, next time, you arch with the consequences, and see them suffer." He began floating to the opposite direction.

"Well maybe I DO wanna see them suffering" Lincoln screamed

The two souls turned back. Alice with a shocked expression, and Dennis with an angry, yet unsurprised face

"They made me hurt Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana. I'm doing what I can to redeem myself, but they aren't doing anything. Like always. I don't know what I'm going to do, but they do deserve punishment. Just like you see things, right?"

Dennis raised his hand to say something. "They deserve punishment? Maybe. But they don't deserve what you did. Just remember, your vengeance might hurt more than heal." Dennis began floating away

"Hey, where are you going." Alice asked

"Somewhere I can be alone, and heal my powers back" he answered

Lincoln and Alice simply stood there, before the light red ghost turned around the corner, out of their line of sight. Lincoln appeared shocked, but Alice simply faced down, shaking her head in disgust. "Someday he'll learn," she said

Lincoln pointed towards the empty path. "He acted like this before?"

"Yes, he has a bit of a temper," Alice said. "Not surprising. Everytime Lucio's mentioned, he gets angry."

"But why?" Lincoln asked

"He is always compared to Lucio. Obviously, he hated it. Dennis wants people to learn their lesson, but also help those who suffered. Lucio only wants to see pain, from the people and the souls. Seeing you accepting his help made him go mad, because we already lost so many to him"

"He doesn't seems like he wants to help me that much"

"When you have to play along a person who only thinks in forgiveness, you are always placed as the bad guy. After some time, it gets really annoying. But enough talking, we have to work"

"What do you mean? Is there another situation I can help my sister, Lana or Luna?"

"Yes and no" Alice answer

"Uhhhhh…"

"Look Lincoln, the whole incident with Leni won't go without consequences. And as much as you might hate it, Lynn is probably the one who might need help the most."

Lincoln's face almost turned red. "Why should I help her in the first place? I'm helping the ones who deserve my help. She is not one of those"

"Lincoln, have you noticed how Lynn was acting on the hospital?"

"No, why?" he said, still a little bit angry

Alice made a cloud appear in front of Lincoln, and inside he could see the whole scene, like a photograph. He hasn't paid much attention to her at that moment, but now he saw how she was. Nothing appears to be different on her, except that she was really close to her mother. Not that it was wrong, it simply was unusual.

"I have seen this before," Alice said. "You might not see it now, but in the next few days, you'll notice that she, as well as others, will begin changing"

"Maybe Dennis was right after all," Lincoln said

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"I feel a need to help the siblings who helped me out, but the others… I can't feel the same," he made an angry expression

"You're probably still under some of Lucio's influence. Anger passes over time. Besides, do you really want to punish them?" Alice continued floating to the house. Lincoln stood there for a second. He couldn't decide if he wanted or not to punish his sisters

The next days were quite surprising for Lincoln. Some of his siblings were changing so fast, others seemed to be quite the same, but it was obvious that the Loud house wasn't that loud anymore. He and Alice were already planning what Lincoln would do if he managed to be brought back, and they had some discuss to whenever forgive or punish them. But something was clear, whatever Lincoln would do, he had to be brought back first. They would spend their day watching over the siblings, trying to find a way to send another message. Two weeks went without any luck, until that day.

Lola's pageant. Since Lana was going with her mother, The two agreed that Lincoln would follow Lana, and Alice would keep an eye for the rest of the family. Lincoln, even though he has been dead for a while, still remember how these pagent's used to be.

His focus was purely on Lana, when she was watching the pageant, when she went to the bathroom and, specially, when she was with Lola locked on that room with the tall guy. He offered help for his sister, she accepted it, and Lincoln did his business.

 _Today_

Lana woke up in a white room. She recognized that place immediately. She had been there twice that month. She began wondering around waiting for that doctor David appear. Lana never really liked doctors, but that one appeared to be a very nice guy.

Surprisingly, there were already three people in the room. One of them was probably a nurse, do to her clothes. The other two she recognized in an instant. One was her twin sister, which was crying a lot, and her mother, which was trying to calm her down. She didn't remember anything, and her head was hurting a lot.

"Mom? Lola? What's going on?" Lana asked

Rita couldn't begin speaking, before Lola jumped on the bed, still sobbing a lot. She wasn't wearing her usual pink dress. She was with a plain white T Shirt and black leggings. Something she would not even dare looking at. Lana was still confused of why she was there the first place, while holding her twin sister in her little arms.

"Thank you…. *snif*... thank you…." Lola kept saying. She was still crying, but with a smile on her face. Lana would just hold her tightly, playing a little bit with her so precious hair. She didn't even bothered, that was the evidence it had been something really serious. She also noticed Lola and herself had a few marks and bruises over their arms. She found one in her wrist in quite a funny shape, it resembled a claw.

Slowly, the rest of the Loud family came in, and watched the whole scene. Lola spent a good time with her twin, before she realized everybody was seeing, and she quickly tried to recompose her superior pose, with no success. Not like anybody was actually caring if Lola was strong or not, but rather if both her and Lana were okay.

Like Lana expected, that same doctor soon enter the room. David asked for everyone, excluding Lana and Lola, to leave the room, so he could do his job. He take a close look to both twins, first Lola and then Lana. Everything seemed to be fine, apart, of course, from small scratches and bruises, but those would heal normally by a matter of days, according to him.

"What about that man," Lola said, and both twins looked at the doctor, curious. Of course, Lana didn't knew anything of what happened. The more information the better.

David pointed to Lana. " I don't know how you managed to knock him out, but that surely have made the police's life easier. He's already under arrest, and won't be a problem for society anymore"

Lola sighed in relief. Lana was trying to use that information to match the scraps of memory that were scattered through her brain. She remembered a man, a tall man. She remember being locked in the room with Lola and him, but not much after that. The doctor stated he was finished, and called the rest of the family back to the room. He hold Lynn sr. back

"Mr. Loud, could a speak to you for a moment, in particular?" He asked. Nobody noticed it, since other family members were the main focus. He nodded, nervously, and headed outside with the doctor.

"Is there something wrong with them doctor?" Lynn asked

"They will be fine. I'm more concerned about your family as a whole." David said

"What do you mean?"

"Look, mr Loud, this is the third time one of you daughters had a violent outburst, and it never happened in your family before, you know, the _incident_."

"Please, go straight to the point"

"It is obvious for me that your daughters mind health needs more attention than their physical," He reached his pocket and landed Lynn a little card. "This is the number of a therapist. I can't force you, but I'm pretty sure he could help a lot with you family. That's all," he said going back to the rest of the family.

Lynn stood there for a few seconds, staring the card, before putting it in his pocket. He didn't believe his family needed help. Those were difficult times, but for him, it was just a bunch of coincidences. And also, those outbursts had helped them more then once. Leni had been the only bad case scenario, and according to the therapist, the chances of happening again were almost none. And he didn't even thought about the cost. He only kept it because, you know, better to be safe than sorry.

Lana spent the rest of the day confused. From the drive home to sleeping time, she was being congratulated, even though nobody said specifically what happened, and the family was always rounding around her and Lola. She got used of her small time of glory, so she didn't bothered to ask.

At bedtime, Lana was probably one of the last ones awake. She was still trying to remember what really happened before she woke up in the hospital. Her few memories were clear in her mind, almost like a movie, with the man threatening them, and Lincoln's ghost face appearing out of nowhere offering help. After that, everything was blank for her. Or dark, whatever fits better.

She stood out of her of her bed and left her room. She had to use the bathroom. After getting done with her business, she was ready to open her bedroom door, before a hand pulled her back. She freaked out and hold her hands in a defensive position, only to find out it was her goth sister, Lucy.

"Gosh, you scared me… again," Lana said

"Follow me," the goth girl said, with her monotonous voice.

They both headed downstairs, and Lana was surprised to find Leni there, sitting in the right corner of the sofa, with a glass of water in her hands. Lucy seated on the left corner, and Leni signed Lana to sit in the middle. Leni's cell phone was being used as a flashlight.

"You don't remember anything what happened before waking in the hospital, do you?" Lucy asked Lana

"Uh..n-no. How did you…" Lana was confused and amused of what her sister asked

"Have you seen Lincoln's ghost?" Lucy asked

"Y-y-yes, I did," Lana said. "How do you know about this?"

Leni placed a hand on her shoulder. "It happened to us. Linky helped us do what we've done"

"B-b-but h-h-how, he is, he is…" Lana's eyes were beginning to shine due to the tears of remembering that day.

"His soul is still with us. Something got him stuck in our world, and he needs our help" Lucy said

"Y-you mean he's still alive, somehow?" Lana asked

Lucy nodded, even if it was a huge lie. She knew she didn't need to break Lana down. That would bring attention from the whole family, and Leni was still in some of the family members blacklist. Besides, even she, who consider herself a soul expert, couldn't be totally sure of what she was saying. She didn't managed to contact Lincoln after all

Lana was feeling good with that information. She hugged both her sisters. Leni immediately hugged her back. Lucy stood without moving for a bit, but surrendered to the callings of her two siblings. It didn't lasted much, Lucy quickly broke the hug, remembering they had school tomorrow and, even though Lori wasn't there, being caught wouldn't be something good.

Lana however, still had a doubt. She went upstairs and saw Leni entering Lincoln's room. The parents told them that tomorrow, after returning from school, Leni's room would be ready to be used again. Lucy was about to enter her room, but Lana hold her back.

"Hey, uhh, what exactly did I do?" Lana asked

Lucy simply stared Lana. "All we know is based on what Lola told us, which wasn't much. She said something about a huge man who would offer her a once in a lifetime opportunity. Then he ripped her clothes off, and that's when you appeared. She said you knocked him out in a few minutes, freed Lola from some rope she was tied with, and you called for help. As soon as you entered the room with the help, you simply passed out"

Lana was hearing with attention and fear. Yes she remembered the man, but not fighting with him and specially winning. Now she was afraid of that man coming back. Lucy was not finished.

"It has been told this man has been searched by the police for years for loads of raping accusations, but they never managed to track him down, until today"

"Whoa," was what Lana managed to say. "I-I never thought such thing could happen"

Lucy looked into Lana's face, and gave a small smile. "You don't have to worry, our brother is here for us," she stood up and entered her room. Lana stood in the corridor for a few seconds, before she heard one of her siblings bedroom's door been opened, she rushed into her own bedroom and closed the door.

She simply went into her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do. However, after a few minutes, she heard a voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Lana, Lana, are you awake?" the voice said, quietly

Lana had already recognised that voice, she turned around and saw Lola sitting in her bed, she had an expression on worry and shame on her face. Lana got up and reached her sister's bed.

"What's the matter Lola?" Lana asked

"I-I-I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, the only thing I see is that man's ugly face. A-a-and the things he said he wo-wo-would do to me… I-I" Lola began sobbing, and soon Lana saw the tears dropping on her pjs.

"Hey, you don't need to worry, that guy is already in jail"

"I-I know, but even so…" Lola began saying, still sobbing

Lana saw the tiara Lola would usually be using on her nightstand. She grabbed it and placed on her sisters head. "You're a queen, you shouldn't be worried about those things."

"I-I know, but what if it happens again?"Lola asked

Lana went towards a chest on the front of her bed, opened it, and pulled out a toy sword and shield. "It won't, I'll be there to protect you," she said.

Lola smiled and left a small giggle. Lana smiled as well. "Is good to see you smile, when it isn't just to show off."

"Hey," Lola trew one of her many plussy animals on Lana, who blocked with the shield. They continued that 'fight' for a few minutes. Until they heard a knock on their door, and Lisa's head appeared. She was pointing to her pulse, like she had a watch with her. They both said sorry, Lisa closed the door, and Lana placed her toys away. She was ready to go back to bed when…

"Uh, Lana…" Lola said

"Yes?"

"Would you mind, uh, sleeping with me tonight?"

"You mean, on the same bed?"

Lola nodded

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Lana asked

Lola shaked her head with a smile

"Fine," she said, climbing in Lola's bed and getting under the covers. They both closed their eyes.

"Thanks again for saving me," Lola said

"I'll always be there for you," Lana said. She felt a couple of arms going through her body under the blankets. " _And he'll always be there for us"_ Lana said, facing the full moon the window in their room allowed them to see.

The next day, Lana woke up first. She walked out her sister's bed. She felt something was wrong. She saw the sunlight entering her room, a little too bright for before seven in the morning. Then she exited her room to face the huge line to the bathroom, but to her surprise the hallway was empty. All of the bedrooms doors were open and also empty.

She left her shower for later, and went downstairs. There she found her mother with Lily in her hands, feeding her. The rest of the house was simply lacking of people.

"Uh.. Mom? Where's everyone?"

Rita turned around and saw Lana still wearing her pjs. Her mother smiled and called her close. "The rest of your siblings are at school, but me and your father thought it would be good for you to rest a day or two. Also, my boss allowed me to stay home and take care of you"

Lana smiled, happy of her no school day.

"Now, why don't you wake up and call your sister to have breakfast already? It's almost ten"

Lana simply nodded and went back upstairs. She woke up Lola, the yboth took their turns on the shower (It was good to not have to wait almost an hour for it). Then they went to the kitchen, where two plates of eggs with bacon were waiting for them. They ate it and then went to the living room watch TV. Suddenly, the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it," Rita said. She answered the phone and entered her bedroom, in order to not bother them. Lola and Lana just enjoyed their time, before their mother began screaming a few seconds later.

"Luan is WHAT?!" she screamed

In Luan's school, things weren't going really well. Luan mimings weren't exactly well accepted by her classmates. But nobody imagined that the Loud girl would bring a freaking gun to school. She was wearing one of Lynn's hockey masks, and she was holding one of her classmates as a hostage.

The police was already there, trying to negotiate with her. But she wouldn't give up, only threatening the ones she had locked herself with. There were also two ghosts watching what was happening.

"I'm going in," Lincoln said

"You're going to help her? So she'll stop, because you forgive her?" Alice said, hoping Lincoln's heart had changed from wanting revenge to give forgiveness

"She is part of the reason I'm dead," Lincoln said. "I don't forgive her , at least not yet, but I won't let her hurt anybody else" Lincoln said, as they both headed inside Luan's head

And inside, like usual, she found his sister simply standing. He reached for her, angrily.

"Luan, what the hell are you doing?" Lincoln said, angrily

Luan then fell on her knees. "Lincoln, please save me," she said

"No, you have to deal with your consequences. You hurted me, and I won't let you hurt anyone else," Lincoln said

"I thinks she was talking about being saved from me" a deep, yet familiar voice, sounded from behind Lincoln. For the first time he saw the form of the creature. A black manly ghost.

"Lucio, I suppose," Lincoln said turning around

"What's wrong?" Lucio said "I thought you helped your sisters fight treats"


	7. Revelations

_Revelations_

Luna wasn't exactly in her best days. I mean, who could be, in her position? First, her little bro dies, then her goth sister almost gets destroyed by some bullies. Next, her two older sisters almost killed eachother, literally. And finally, two of her younger sisters have almost been raped by that random pervert.

" _It has been one hell of a month"_ Luna thought, taking a sip of her drink

She was sitting on a table by the corner, all alone, with a can of beer in her hands. Yes, she was underage. Yes, she would have school tomorrow and no, nobody in her family knew where she was. To them, she would simply leave after dinner and return by midnight. That night club has been her second house for the last weeks

She took another sip of her drink, and looked at a small stage the place had. There was a band playing some random homemade terrible pop song. That didn't helped Luna much, but she could manage to control herself, and not simply jump into the stage doing a large guitar solo in front of the whole audience. Speaking of guitars, she looked at her side, where a guitar case lied down. Luna opened it, to reveal her signed guitar, the last memory Lincoln left for her. She was still trying to find a good moment to give her first jam on it, but she couldn't find it.

A lonely tear fell inside the case and on the guitar. She just closed the case, and went back to her drink. Suddenly, a man, about thirty years or so, simply came to her table, with a glass of water, and sitted and front on her, obviously annoying her.

"Excuse me? This is my table!" Luna said angrily

"You haven't paid for it, so it's the club's table," the man said

"You know what I mean, now piss of, I'm not in a good mood," Luna said, angrily

"Come on, Luna, I'm only here to help you," the man said

Luna eyes were left wide open. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" she asked

"I know a lot of things about you, my dear. I saw what happened to your younger brother, and I'm here to give you a message," the man said

"What is it, then?" Luna asked, curious. All of those beers were making it hard for her to think straight

"Follow me, it's too loud here," The man said, getting up, and heading towards the door. Luna grabbed her drink and left with him. They were both outside the building and went to the back of the building.

"Alright, now we are here, what's the stupid message?" Luna said, getting impatient.

"The message is about your brother, or more specifically, his soul," the man said

"*sigh*, look dude, no offense, but I'm not interested to convert to whatever religion you follow, so…"

"I'm not trying to convert you, but you have to know…"

"Know what, god dammit," Luna was almost out of patience

"Your brother is in trouble. The sins of your family have called the attention of forces we can't even imagine. He'll need your help, and also the rest of your family. It will be up to you and three other chosen to make things right," The man said

"You're really trying to come with one of those "stop drinking because your not 18 or somethin?" Luna asked

"I gave you the message. Later it will make sense," the man said, turning around, into a dark alley

"Wait, who the heck are you," Luna asked

"I'm known by very names, but you can call me Dennis," the man said, disappearing in the shadows of a night.

Luna looked at the can on her hand. "Yeah, better stop drinking this," she said, going back inside the club, picking up her guitar case and going back home. she would wait another day to use her guitar the first time

That was yesterday. Today, Luna was thinking about it. Part of it because she was still trying to understand what the man really wanted, part of it because it was more exciting than History class. Well, that is until the whole high school received the news of a girl threatening a whole classroom.

The teachers tried to keep control, but all of the students wanted to see what is going on. They soon found out the classroom mentioned. The police was already there, blocking the area nearby the door. Luna saw by a distance the so called treat. She couldn't see through the mask, but the brown hair tied in a ponytail and the black and white clothes, like a mime outfit, gave away her identity.

" _Luan?"_ Luan thought to herself. Her instincts spoke louder then her brain, because she literally ran past the police and invaded the room. Luan quickly pointed the gun to the intruder.

"Luna, stay away from this. Is not your business," Luan said, pointing the gun to the girl she was holding.

"Luan, please…" Luna began slowly walking towards her

Luan pointed the gun back to Luna. "Stop right there, I mean it" Luan screamed.

"Luan, please, you don't have to do this. Let's just calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? I think you don't understand the gravity of the situation." Luan placed the hand with the gun on her head. "AH, why does this pain doesn't stop," she pointed the gun back to the girl

Inside her head, things weren't going much better. Lincoln and Alice were both standing right in front of Lucio, yet they were still seeing what was happening outside.

"You know, Lincoln, things were great until you had to showup," Lucio said. "Now look at your sister, she's running insane because two are trying to take over me,"

"So you are making her do this? How bad was she that she accepted your help?" Lincoln asked

"Accept my help? What are you talking about?" Lucio asked, looking legitimately confused

"You know, a person needs to accept your help for you to possess her?"

Lucio seemed to understand, but then he gave a huge laugh. He looked towards Alice. " You still give that excuse?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

Lucio went close to Lincoln. "Lincoln, let me tell you a little secret. A soul is more powerful that you can imagine. You can possess anyone at your will."

"What?" Lincoln said, facing Alice. "Why didn't you told me?"

"It could be dangerous, remember when Dennis possessed that therapist? He couldn't teleport anymore," Alice said defending herself

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Lucio said, before Lincoln could say anything. "I have to admit, that thing is getting better in acting," he turned back to Lincoln again. "The only reason they say that is because they're afraid of a soul getting to powerful and turn against them and their mission. I don't see souls like enemies, you know, but rather like allies," he extended his hand to Lincoln. "I can help you, give you the revenge you wish so much, and so much more power. Are you with me?" Lucio asked

"I have one question. You are so powerful, that you made my sister do this?"

"Yes, and I can show you much more," Lucio said with pride

Lincoln went close to Lucio. Alice was left speechless. Luan didn't really understand what was going on. Lincoln grabbed his hand and hold it strongly.

"Well, then you teach me when I see you later, IN HELL," Lincoln screamed, delivering a strong punch in that ghost's face.

Lucio was surprised and stood on the ground, and Lincoln slowly approached him. "I thought you wanted to punish them. That's what I'm doing. Your sister's life is ruined. Don't you think they deserve punishment?" Lucio said, surprised and a little scared

"They deserve punishment? Maybe. But they don't deserve what you did," Lincoln remembered Dennis's words, and he hold Lucio by his neck, and was ready to deliver another blow. But Lucio spoke first

"If I won't finish my job, at least I won't let you save her," Lucio said, and a huge blast happened in Luan's head. Both Lincoln and Alice were blown out of her body. Luan dropped the student she was holding and placed both her hands on her head. She began walking around the classroom, bumping on some chairs, until Lincoln saw a huge black cloud leaving her head, and she dropped on the ground on four. Nobody else seemed to be able to see it though, and Lincoln was sure he heard a weak voice saying "I'll be back"

All of Luan's classmates have already used the chance to escape and left the room, giving place to the cops to burst in. Luna was still there watching. She wasn't exactly mad at her sister. Even after what she had done, she was more worried about why did that happened. She knew her sister wouldn't do that over nothing, and she was really hoping she could find whoever made Luan do what she did

Luan quickly realised what was going on, seeing the cops pointing their weapons at her. She didn't took a second before joining them, aiming her pistol at her head.

"LUAN, NO," Luna screamed. She tried to walk towards her, but a cop hold her back

"Whoa, kid, slow down, slow down…" Another cop began speaking. "Just put down your weapon, and everything will be fine."

"No it won't. I would rather die than go to wherever you will send me," Luan said, holding the gun firmly on her hand.

Luna turned around and spoke to the cop who hold her back. "Please, just let me talk to her?" Luna asked. The guard, judging by the risk of the situation, called all of the unity to retreat, except for one, who was next to door for security. Now Luna and Luan were all alone

"Luan, please, don't do this to yourself," Luna said

"And I thought I was the crazy one," Luan said. "Look around you Luna, people almost died in my hands, what is a prison or recap is going to do to me? I might just do it all over again the day I leave," she sounded angry and nervous

Luna began getting angry as well. "Who did it?"

"Who did what?" Luan asked

"Who did this to my sister," Luna began sobbing. "Who made you do this, Luan?"

"I-I-I don't know. It was almost like a voice in my head was controlling me, telling me what to do," Luan's hand began shaking a little bit. "I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right," she said.

"Luan," Luna said, slowly approaching her. "I know you, and I know you're not a murderer. You just want to make people smile, to make them happy. You know what I'm talking about," Luna already had tears covering her eyes.

"What it matters if I want to make people happy, if I'm just going to hurt them?"

Luna was still approaching Luan. She was a few inches away of reaching her

"Why did you wanted to hurt them?" Luna asked

Luan saw her classmates throughout the window, and pointed the gun towards them. The guard on the door was already aiming in her head. "Because they hurt me," she said, angrily. "They curse me, they hit me, they bother me…they made my life hell, that's my I did this, I needed to solve my problem"

"But why didn't you told us," Luna asked. "You always said when you had a problem, why not this one?"

"I-I…" Luan stood in place for a second, then she removed her mask and dropped on the floor. The gun was already facing the ground, but it was still on Luan's hand. "Our family had so many problems lately, I didn't wanted to bother you guys with my personal problems," She said, she began sobbing

"You would never bother us. We are family, sisters, we are here for each other," Luna said, giving a small smile.

Luan was feeling better, but then she saw the guard aiming at her, and she pointed the gun on her head, backing away from Luna. She was shaking a lot, still scared of what would happen to her. She had to hold the gun with two hands so it wouldn't fall

"Luan, no.." Luna began

"*sniff* sorry Luna," Luan got to her knees "but there is no *sniff* other way," she closed her eyes, and the gun pointed towards her head, still shaking

"NOOO," Luna screamed. She rushed to Luan, she saw her eyes squeezing every time a little bit harder. Suddenly, a gunshot has been heard, and the whole school looked through the window, and five minutes later, Rita Loud has been called.

 **Hey guys. Well, I know I had basically published only my stereotype series, but I can't let this story die. Short chapter, indded, but this is the chapter I'm really proud of. I just hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please let me know in the comments. I guess that's all. Have a good morning/evening/night. (I don't know when you read, so...)**


	8. New information

**Hey guys, it's been a while (for this story at least). I know I''ve been focused on other projects, specially my brand new fic 'the work of a lifetime' (that's the title, not a description). Check it if your curious. Anyways, I couldn't let this fic without updates (It's the one with most fav and follows after all), so tell me what you're thinking of it so far, fav and follow if you're liking it, and I hope you enjoy**

 _New information_

Lynn sr was at work. Only the body, apparently. His mind was focused on somewhere else. He reached his pocket and took out a little piece of paper, which had a phone number written in it. He hasn't told his wife about the doctor's suggestion.

He was, indeed, afraid. He never thought his family could fall in such disasters in so little time. Being told they might be a therapist made him think about it. He would never call his family crazy, but after what happened, specially with Leni and Lori, he was reconsidering the idea.

One of Lynn's coworkers, Bill, noticed he was distracted. He touched his shoulder, and Lynn turned around

"Oh, hey, Bill, what's wrong?" Lynn said. His voice sounded like a person who has't sleep for days

"I'm not sure, but I believe is you," he said, in a serious tone. Bill was probably the closest one to Lynn, and knowing the large family he had, he always talked to him for family advice. That time however, Lynn was the one needing advice. "What's going on with you? You seemed worried," he said

"If you knew what I've been through this month, you'd understand," Lynn answered

"Then tell me. As long as it appears that we are working, no one's going to bother us," Bill said

Lynn sighed, and began telling the stories from after Lincoln's death. What happened to all of his daughters, from Lucy fighting the bullies to Lana saving herself and her sister from that Lynn was finished, he still had a tense expression on his face, and Bill realised it.

"Well, that's harsh," he said, like it wasn't that obvious. "But that doesn't seem to be the main problem for you. Is there anything else?"

Lynn placed both his hands on his pockets, only to take them of and reveal he little card he has. "The girls doctor recommended a therapist for them, but I don't want to take them to the place they treat crazy people," Lynn said

"Man, what the hell are you talking about?" Bill asked. "Therapists aren't for crazy people," Bill said, almost offended

"They aren't?" Lynn asked

"I do therapy. Do you think I am crazy?" he said, inspecting the card again. "In fact, this is my therapist," he exclaimed

"Really?" Lynn said, surprised

"Lynn, therapy's only objective is to help people deal with their emotions. Granted there are some crazy people who need to do it, but most people just want to feel better with themselves," Bill said

"I-I've never really understand that," Lynn answers, ashamed of what he said earlier

"Look, now that you understand, I suggest you ask for help as quick as possible. You don't want another incident like the one with your older daughters, right?" Lynn simply nodded, and Bill went close to his ear. "This guy owns me a favor. If money is a problem, I can make him give you a discount," he whispered

Lynn would have denied, but he remembered checking the prices online, and any sort of cheaper prices he could get, the better. He nodded. "I'll call him today, and I'll explain your situation," Bill said

In that moment, Lynn's cellphone began ringing. Bill returned to his duties of an employee, and Lynn answered the phone

"Lynn Loud Sr." he said

" _Hello Mr. Loud, I'm Diana, from the hospital. It's about one of your daughters"_

Five minutes later, he had already been excused by his boss, and he entered the car. He began driving, and the streets were almost empty, since most people were at school or working. He tried to call Rita, but she was probably speaking to someone else, since the call was denied immediately. He reached the hospital and left the vehicle in the almost empty parking lot.

He got inside the building and went towards the receptionist

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked

"My name is Lynn Loud, I came because they called me about my daughter," He said

"Oh, yes. She's in the third floor, room 75," She said, pointing at an elevator

"Thanks," Lynn quickly said, and he rushed inside the metal box. It quickly went through the three floors, and he found his daughter's room. He opened the door and saw two people. One was obviously a doctor, who was standing right between Lynn and the other person, who was lying on a bed. Her face and hair were being covered, until the doctor turned around, and saw Lynn.

"Oh, you're here," the doctor, who was, indeed, David again, said.

"How is she?" Lynn asked

"Have a look yourself," David said, steping to the side. He saw the white skin and the blond hair of the person laying on the bed

"Dad?" The person said

"Lori," Lynn said, happy to see his daughter.

"He didn't answer. It looks like he was talking to someone else," Rita said to Lana and Lola

Rita was almost dying of extress. First, she received the call from the school, and her husband, who actually was with the family vehicle, wouldn't answer her. She had to call a cab to take them to the school. The only thing good was that the driver wasn't annoying, and he was pretty fast.

Near the school, you could already hear the police sirens. The place has a few police cars and two ambulances. Rita, along with her three daughters (She was with Lily on her hands), got down of the car. The driver insisted on waiting for them, and he would charge them later, so Rita wouldn't lose time with that.

She began walking around. The front of the school was full of students. Some of them were leaving, others were talking, and others were speaking on their phones. No sign of any of her daughters that were there, none of the three. Yes, Luna and Luan were the main focus, but she couldn't forget Leni was in the same place during the whole incident.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her from behind. She saw her second oldest daughter. She had a worry expression in her face. Rita didn't had any time to speak, Leni simply said "Follow me," and she began walking towards one of the ambulances

She found two people there. The one in the front was obviously a nurse. She was standing right in front of the other, covering her whole body. Leni spoke to the nurse and she gave some space. Rita saw her third older daughter sitting in the back of the vehicle. She had a sad face, and a blanket over her back

"Mom?" The girl said

"Luna," Rita said, sad of seeing her daughter in that situation

Lincoln was simply floating around the streets. No, he wasn't near his mother, and neither his father. He had another place to go. Alice wasn't with him. He was too angry to accept her company. She was supposed to help him, and she simply hide abilities that would make things easier. Worse, she wasn't there to fight Lucio, Lincoln had to fight him on his own.

Lincoln knew exactly where he was going. Franklin Avenue, 1216, previously known as home. He went through the front door, and found inside the living room a light red ghost facing the opposite direction

"So I guess Alice gave you my message," Lincoln said

"There wasn't much else she could do," Dennis said. "I've heard what happened,"

"What Lucio said was actually true? That I'm more powerful that I think I am?"

"He had no reason to lie to you on that"

"But then why did you? Both of you guys came with that "emotionally vulnerable" thing, and it turns out Lucio almost killed my sister by his own will,"

"Look, I could tell the whole story to why we did it, but I'm pretty sure it would be a waste of time, because we both know you're here to learn how to do what he did. Am I right?"

Lincoln nodded

"Then promise me something," Dennis said

"What?"

"You'll be almost unstoppable by the time we finish, so you better not use your abilities to torture your family, like Lucio did," Dennis said

"And if I don't promise?" Lincoln asked. Of course he wouldn't ruin his family's life, but scaring them a little bit couldn't hurt right? After all, some still needed punishment, at least in his eyes

"I'll make sure you burn in hell for all eternity," he said, in an angry tone. Lincoln couldn't really understand if he was being ironic or serious, but that statement really made him afraid

"Fine, I promise," Lincoln said, still a little bit angry he couldn't punish his other sisters properly

"Then let's go," Dennis said, and they both left the house

Rita was still in the school. While her daughters were talking together, mostly comforting Luna, a police officer came near them

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm private Jones. Are you the mother of Luan Loud?"

"That is me," Rita said. "Where is she?"

"It's my obligation to inform you, that Luan Loud was sent to a psychiatric hospital."

Rita couldn't say she was surprised, but she still had a slight hope that, like other things in their life, people would just forget what happened and their family could be happy and healthy. No such luck for the last month. Rita did not begin crying, but a lonely tear felt from her eyes.

"What happened here cannot be allowed to happen again. I know it's sad to be away from your kids, and believe on what they've done, but trust me, it will be better that way." The cop got called by another officer and left Rita alone, but not before handing here a little pamphlet. "Here is all the information you'll need on this place. Please send her clothes and other personal items as soon as possible.

Rita saw the officer going away, then to the paper in her hands, then to her kids behind her. They were still talking, and all of them, mostly Luna, were sobbing or crying. Rita wasn't exactly sure how to break the news. Little did she noticed, Lana was actually eavesdropping on her, and already did that job for her. Well, at least for some of her sisters. Rita picked up the phone to try to call Lynn again, and maybe have success

"Are you feeling okay, my dear," Lynn sr asked to Lori

Lori looked at her leg, which had a brace covering it. "This sucks, I can't move my leg at all," she said, a little angry. "But other then that, I'm fine. What exactly happened? I don't remember much," she said

Lynn felt good inside. At least Lori wouldn't be angry with her younger sister for what happened. Not yet. "I'll tell you when we get back home," Lynn said, winning an angry face from Lori

"Hey, dad, what about the others?" she asked

Lynn then realised something awkward. When the Lady called him to tell Lori had woken up, it was in his cellphone. That was the second number of contact. The first one was their home number. That means Rita hasn't answered the call back at home.

Lynn grabbed his cellphone and tried to call Rita. Again, it showed a message, saying she was already in a call.

"So?" Lori asked

"She won't answer me, and it's the second time a call her today," Lynn said. Then he faced the doctor, that was still in the room. "Is she free to go home?"

"Well, she'll need crutches to walk for at least a month, but other then that, she's healthy enough to not stay here. Let me just check the documents, and you're free," he said to both Lori and Lynn. Lori seemed happy and wanting to leave the place as quick as possible, even though most of the time she was unconscious.

Lynn saw that there was a Tv in the room. He grabbed the remote laying on a nightstand, and turned the device on. It was set on the local news channel. Lynn would have just skipped the channel, but he wasn't quick enough, and he saw the latest news. It was something about a 14 year old girl that threatened her whole class with a gun. Lynn and Lori both recognised the girl, and Lynn tried to call for Rita one last time.

"So wait a second, when you possessed that therapist…." Lincoln began saying"

"Yes, I still had all of my powers when I left her," Dennis answer

"And that thing that we can't contact people, like I tried with Lucy…"

"We were speaking the truth there. You can't exactly talk with people who are alive. You can possess them only,"

"Seriously, why didn't you told me the truth?" Lincoln asked, still a little annoyed they lied to him

"We used to have a soul almost as bad as Lucio's. When he found out he could control anyone he wanted, he went mad with the power. He found a German artist and controlled him. He began the biggest war in history.

"Wait, you mean World War 2?"

"You see, Lincoln, there are good people and bad people. But when a bad soul controls a good person, things can go quite messy," Dennis said

"But why wouldn't Lucio do something similar, if he loves pain and torture?"

"He's also smart enough to understand that, if he tries to achieve goals to big, he will have a higher chance of failure. Torturing the sisters of a dead boy is an easy job, and it grants the pain he so desperately loves,"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me back when we first met?" Lincoln asked

"Me and Alice made a promise to never tell anyone. You were just the one Lucio decide to tell.

"So… How exactly I possess someone, you know, the other way?" Lincoln asked

"There are two different ways of us doing this. One is trough their dreams, which we will go over later, and the other one," Dennis spotted a person walking lonely in the street. "Here, I'll show you," They both entered the person's mind. It wasn't different from other people's minds, and Lincoln was very curious

Dennis, instead of talking to the person, he went inside him. Lincoln followed an entered a giant room, filled with gears, chains, machines, buttons, levers and blinking lights all around.

"Welcome to the security system," Dennis said. "This is a part of the person that won't let anyone possess him, unless the brain accepts him." He went towards a big blue button. "This thing here will disable temporarily the whole system, and we get full control over the person," he said, pressing the button and leaving the place.

The controls and the screen were already available, and Dennis took control, doing simple actions, like walking, jumping, crouching and running. "It's easy, but it is risky," Dennis said

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"You might have already seen people with mental disorders or simply being crazy, right?" Lincoln nodded at Dennis's question. "Those people had something destroyed back in the security system, and after it happens, it's almost impossible for people to recover. "That's also another reason we don't show souls this method,"

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Lincoln said

"Well then," Dennis said, while the two left the body, and the man fell unconscious on the ground. "Let's wait until tonight, so I can show you how to get in their dreams,"


	9. New powers, new problems

**Hey guys. I was actually planing to launch a chapter of 'the work of the lifetime', but I simply couldn't stop thinking about the chapter of this story, so I did this before the other fic. You know the drill, review telling if you liked it or not and why, and I hope you enjoy.**

Lynn Loud was still in Middle school. It was her last class. She asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. Walking through the empty corridors, filled only with the weak voice of a teacher giving his/her speech, she soon reached her destination.

Inside, she checked all of the cabins, they were empty. She entered the last one and locked the door. She lowered the cover and sitted on it. She didn't needed to use the bathroom. She just wanted some time to be alone.

Things, obviously, weren't going well in the family. After what happened to her two oldest siblings, she was certain something had to do with Lincoln. She probably wasn't the smartest, but she could connect the pieces. Of the four siblings that were helping him before he died, three did unexpected things. Saving themselves, or another sibling, and even sending someone to the hospital.

Lynn was particularly focused on her older sister. Lori was one who didn't saw how bad Lincoln situation was, and it ended bad for her. If Leni was able to do something like that to Lori, imagine what could happen to herself, who began the whole 'bad luck' story.

She could convince herself it wasn't entirely her fault, but she had her doubts when trying to convince others. She remembered Luna, who tackled her the day he killed himself. She was the only one who didn't had any strange behaviour (hanging out late at night was common even before he died). What she could do to her, that was scary.

Then, there was her mother. She knew Rita would be her safe zone for any treat inside the house. The thing is, most of the time she didn't had the pleasure of sharing her presence. That's why, usually, hiding inside her bedroom worked. She could lock the door, and her roommate would just come through the vents.

Speaking of Lucy, that was Lynn's second worry. Lana was small and easy to handle, and Leni was never outside of Lincoln's old room. And while there was a chance of Luna winning a fight against her, by being older and having some experience (not all people in shows were friendly), Lynn still had hope that, if it happened, she would have the better hand.

That wasn't true for Lucy. Firstly, she was silent, nobody noticed her. She could easily take Lynn down by surprise. Second, whatever contacts she has with the spiritual world probably would be at her side, and how would she defend from spirits? Lastly, the fact she is her roommate, and might attempt doing something while she's asleep, was frightening. On weekends, she would just stay awake all night, and when Lucy was gone, she locked the door and prayed she wouldn't come back by the time she was sleeping.

While she was thinking, the bell rang. She waited about ten minutes before returning to class to grab her stuff. She wanted to avoid contact with people. Who knows if her best friend isn't working with one of her siblings. Luckily, the class was unlocked. She took her phone out and saw that a message just arrived from her father, announcing he was going to pick her and her younger siblings at school.

She rushed to the outside, but no sign of her father or the family van. She didn't wanted to be late. It didn't took long before the vehicle arrived. Inside were Lucy and Lisa, since Lana and Lola were at home. After saying hi to everybody, they began a silent trip from school to home.

After a couple minutes, while waiting for the signal to turn green, Lynn sr turned his face to the back of the vehicle. "Girls, I have some news"

...

"How are you," everyone asked to Lori

After Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lily returning from high school, they were shocked by seeing that their oldest sibling was back home. All of them gave a hug on her, and they kept talking about what happened by the time she was out cold, mostly about Lana, Lola and Luan. Eventually, Lynn sr had to leave, since he had to get his other daughters.

Some time before he left, Luna had already made herself absent. She went upstairs and into her and Luan's bedroom, which would be only her's for a while. She closed the door and locked it. taking a good look around, she focused almost exclusively on the lower bed. It had yellow sheets, and under it you could see some of the prank arsenal Luan kept. She never dared exploring. The cameras would have busted her, and you never make Luan mad.

A lonely tear fell from her eye. She didn't fell on tears for a few reasons. One, she was tired of just crying for almost the whole month. Two, she was still somehow shocked, and trying to understand a little more about what happened earlier. Third, she had a task to complete.

Rita asked Luna to pack clothes and whatever she liked, so they could take it to her the next day. Luna was already with her eyes shining, having to go through all of her sister's stuff The closet was the easy part. Pieces of cloth weren't exactly touching, especially since everyone mostly used the same clothes everyday, but that didn't stopped Luna's sobbings. Under the bed, though, thing were a little more deep.

The first thing she packed was Luan dummy, Mr. Coconuts. She wasn't exactly sure Luan would be in the mood for jokes, but having 'company' couldn't hurt. Next, a few of her joke books. Luna was actually surprised by going through the pages and finding jokes she never heard (for good reason, since some were worse then Luan's usual arsenal). She was making sure tears wouldn't drop in her things

After going through most boxes under the bed, she came through a strange box. It wasn't a simple cardboard box, but one made of wood. It wasn't bigger then Luan's books, and it was painted white painted. It had a small padlock in the front. Luna took out her earing and used what she learned from Leni to pry open the lock. It took a few moments for her to open the thing.

Inside, there appears to be nothing but photos. There was one of Luan with each and every sibling, and also the parents. After removing the pictures, there was a small writing on the bottom of the box. It was written "The most important people in my life". That's when Luna left a few more tears drop in the floor. She closed the box with the pictures inside, and packed them as well.

There wasn't anything else that seems Luan would miss, except for the family, obviously. Luna looked at the room again. She could feel it empty already. She left the bag near the door and grabbed the guitar Lincoln left her. She seated in a chair near a window, and simply began playing with the cords. She wasn't playing anything specific. For once, she simply striked the cords playing random notes and chords. she cried for a bit, but she still didn't bursted totally into tears.

After fifteen minutes of staring out the window, Luna got tired, and still sad, she decided to just take a nap. She got up in her bed and took a quick look at the place. A feeling of something missing. Since now Luna had no reason to do so, she simply stopped trying to hold back the crying. She fell on a pillow, so no one would hear her, and after almost flooding the pillow she fell asleep

...

Lynn, both sr and jr, Lisa and Lucy arrived home with the news about Lori. While the three latter went to talk to her, the former had some business to attend with Rita. They both entered their bedroom, in order to have some privacy

"What happened with Luan?" Lynn asked

"I don't know, she simply began threatening the class. Where did she even get the gun?" Rita asked

Lynn sr seated in the bed, and placed both his hands in his head. "This is all my fault," he said

Rita sat by his side, a little confused. "Why are you saying that? Is there anything you haven't told me?" she asked

Lynn pulled a little piece of paper out of his pocket, and gave it to Rita. "The doctor gave me the day Lana and Lola were attacked. He didn't forced me, but suggested send the girls to do therapy, due to their violent behavior," he explained

"And you only telling me now?" Rita asked, angry. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"*sigh* honestly, I don't know, it just didn't feel right for me at the time," Lynn tried to explain

"Well, congratulations, now one of our daughters is in the insanatorium," Rita said, standing up and raising her voice and clapping her hands.

"Rita," Lynn began. "I know I've made a mistake, I understand it now, but I only ask you, let's solve this argument later. We already have enough problems to deal with," he said, in sad face. "First, we have to tell them about Luan, and if they want to do therapy," he said

Rita calmed down a little bit. "Fine, but don't think I'll forget this," she said. She headed towards the door and, when she opened, most of her daughters fell on the floor in front of her. The exceptions were Luan (obviously), Luna, who was still upstairs, and Lori, due to her broken leg.

"Well, guess it will be easier to tell them then I thought," Lynn said, looking at the pile of kids and teenagers in front of his bed.

...

Lincoln and Dennis were in a weird place. It was almost like a were trees, rivers, mountains, animals and flowers. Strangely, all of them appeared to have images or words in them. But, in actuality, it was Luna's brain. Or at least that was what Dennis told Lincoln.

"This doesn't look like the brains we have been before," Lincoln said. He was following Dennis, and he was going towards the mountains.

"Brains work different when you're sleeping," Dennis said. "Here, we have access to everything, from your sister's memories, to her feelings, to her desires, to her hates. Everything little thing here tells something about your sister,"

They approached a deer that was eating grass, and when it noticed them, he opened its mouth, and a very loud rock song began playing. Both souls covered their ears, until the deer simply entered a forest nearby. "Do you understand now?" Dennis asked

"WHAT?" Lincoln asked, loudly

"You are a soul, you can't get deaf," Dennis said

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I understand," Lincoln said

They continued walking, avoiding any sort of animal they happened to see. Soon, they got in front of the entrance of a cave.

"This," Dennis said, pointing at the entrance. "Is where people keep their most secret desires. You'll probably find a problem you can help your sister with," he explained

They both entered the cave and found three entrances. Two of them had rivers on them. "This probably means these two are making her sad, and might make her cry" Dennis explained. "Which path should we choose?"

"Let's go through the left," Lincoln said. They both followed the river, Dennis in front, and Lincoln right behind. When they saw a light, Dennis rushed on front. He saw certain things, and quickly pulled Lincoln back to the start.

"Hey, what was in there?" Lincoln asked

"Let's say there is a different reason for that cave to be wet, and you're too young to see what's inside," Dennis said, appearing to be a little shocked. "Let's go through the dry one," he said

The path was actually quite short, and in the end there was a stage, with Luna in the center.

"I should have expected that," Lincoln said. "But it seems to hard to do, it would take to much time. Let's see the last option," he said

They both went back and entered the cave on the right. It was very long, but after a while, they found an imagine of Luna hugging Luan.

"So do you have any idea what is this about?" Lincoln asked

"Wait a minute," Dennis said, leaving the cave. Soon, he returned with a bunch of apples in his hands. "I got these from some trees nearby. they have the latest memories of those two together," Dennis said.

Lincoln looked at the apples, and realised they had screens on them. Two in special got Lincoln's attention. The first one was from earlier that day. Luna was in front of Luan, and she was about to pull the trigger. Luna was fast enough to point the gun at the ceiling before Luna fired. Lincoln remembered that.

The next one, Lincoln hasn't seen. Luan had been taken by some police man, and an officer explained that she was taken to a psychiatric hospital, to be threatened, and also not be a treat to anyone else. Lincoln understood what he had to do.

"She wants Luan to be together with her again," Lincoln said

"Great," Dennis said, grabbing Lincoln's hand. "Now let's go,"

They teleported out of the cave, and Lincoln realised he had appeared in a high spot in a mountain, since he could see the whole landscape from there. In front of him, two controls, one for each hand, were waiting for someone to use them. Lincoln grabbed both, and began gaining control of Luna.

"Let's do this," Lincoln said, as his surrounding became similar to the other brains he had been to. "Wait, how will I free Luan?" Lincoln asked, and faced Dennis.

"I thought you were the man with the plan," Dennis said

Lincoln began thinking for a little while. "Yes I am, and I have the perfect plan.

...

It was midnight. Leni was back to her old room with Lori. Nobody actually bothered telling her why her leg was broken, they were more concerned about Luan and Luna, or they simply didn't wanted another conflict between the two oldest. Nobody was able to talk to Luna. She simply remained silent the rest of the day, and everyone gave her a little bit of privacy

Leni, Lucy and Lana were in the basement. Each of them received a note from one another to meet there.

"So, why did you call us, Lana?" Lucy broke the silence

"Me? Leni was the one who called us," Lana said

"Really?" Leni grabbed a paper. "But it has Lucy's name in here,"

"You're all wrong," a fourth voice said.

They all looked towards the stairs, to see Luna slowly walking down, and sitting around the wooden crate they were using as a table.

"So you called us here?" Lana asked

Luna simply nodded in silence

"Well, we are here, why did you called us?" Lucy asked

Luna lifted her right arm, to reveal a mark in the shape of a claw on her wrist. The three face their arms, and revealed similar marks.

"I need your help," Luna said


	10. The rescue

**hey guys, been a while since I actully updated a story, instead of just starting a new one. Anyways, I'm happy to say this fic is coming to an end. No, it's because of negative review or something like that (if it was, I would have quitted back in chapter two), but we are actually reaching the end, only one or two chapters left, depending on how big the text gets. Anyway, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think, and see you next chapter.**

Lisa could be described as a girl of little to no emotions. Science is a field where you can't allow such things as emotions interfere in your thinking. That was for social studies. That being said, for a four year old, it's easier said than done. Her brother wasn't exactly close to him, but that didn't mean she wanted him away.

Another thing Lisa should have remember is that we can't trust superstitions or myths. There is no evidence they exist, and the mere coincidence of one act that could be consider bad luck obviously wasn't enough to take conclusions. Regret, she would search for a more complex word, but there was none better to describe what she was feeling

That being said, there was a reason for Lisa's almost permanent stay in her room. She had a project, she hadn't shared it with nobody. There was a table in her desk, and on it there was a dummy, wired with all of the machines in the room. His chest was open, and inside there were several things similar to what a normal human has inside their bodies.

That's right, she was building a human being. An artificial one. One that could take the place of their so beloved brother. She got most of the things working properly. The objective here wasn't to create life, but rather something that would take the spot as the missing member of the family. It doesn't need to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. He just needed to talk, move around, and be himself.

And that's where the problem goes. Almost everything was ready with the dummy, being the only flaw the lack of skin, but that was after it was done. But how do you place personality on a machine? She could easily command a computer to speak or move, but how to make it learn how to do it when it wants? it would take years, and Lisa was cracking her head on books to find a way to accelerate the process.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She pressed the button, and the dummy entered a secret compartment on the wall. She got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw her second oldest sister standing in front of you.

"What can I do for you, Leni?" Lisa said. She would have used some more advanced vocabulary, but Leni already finds hard to identify normal language.

"So I, like, have this request for a superhero costume for a boy, and he wants this," Leni hands her a paper. "And all working. Can you do it?"

Lisa looked at the list. Grappling hooks, tranquilizer, shoes that don't do any noise, smoke grenades, and glass cutter. She faced Leni. "Give me a minute," she closed the door, and from the outside you could hear the sounds of a construction site. Exactly 60 seconds later, she returned with a box in her hands. "Here you go," Lisa said

"Thanks," Leni said. She went back to the basement, where Lucy, Lana and Luna were waiting.

"I got everything from the list," Leni said

"Great. We meet down here tomorrow, same time, okay?" Luna asked, and the three girls nodded

They all went back to their rooms. One waiting a few minutes after the another, so they wouldn't raise suspicion. When Luna got to her room, she literally feel unconscious on the floor.

"You could have climbed up the bunk bed first," Dennis said

"Sorry, I forgot," Lincoln said

"Why did you left her anyways, we will need to do the same thing later," Dennis exclaimed

Lincoln looked at her sister, laying on the ground, and snoring. "I'll let her rest," Lincoln said

* * *

The next day wasn't a happy day. It would be the day Rita and Luna were going to visit Luan, and also deliver her stuff. More of their siblings would go, but according to the place, only two visitors at a time. Well, two _human_ visitors at a time. They had no way to control spirits entering the place.

Lincoln and Dennis were inside the van. It was fun to sit in a spot and not feel the bad things all of that gum could do to your pants. It didn't took long for them to arrive at the place, and Lincoln quickly took over Luna on their way to Luan's room.

The room was much better than their older. It had a TV, a small fridge, and even it's own bathroom. But it was obvious to everyone that, Luan, just like most people there, really wanted to be free, back at home, with the rest of her family.

Her hair, even though it still was in a ponytail, was quite messy. Her eyes were red and had bags under it. Her once huge smile gave place to a emotionless expression, pretty similar to Lucy, except it had a small depressive feeling being spread towards the eyes of those who see her

Lincoln had a long time thinking about Luan. Just like some of her sisters and her parents, she didn't cared for him until it was too late. And after then, people seemed to simply forget his death. He didn't really blamed nobody, after all, when a person die, there's not much to do after you have buried him, besides stay sad for a while, but with all of the things that happened to them after, they certainly didn't even had time to remember him.

Lincoln actually had some guilt build inside him. Because of his desire for vengeance, now his sister was declared crazy, and she wouldn't be living with her family for a while. Focus on the word wouldn't, because Lincoln had a plan of, while helping Luna, he would also search for his sister's forgiveness. Kind of hard when she can't even notice you are there, but Luna's body would do the trick.

Lincoln, in control of Luna, handed over Luan's things and seated with her mother on the bed Luan was laying down. Luna asked to go to the bathroom. Lincoln had three objectives with this. He didn't want to feel sad with all the talking between Rita and Luan, two, he thought that not being there would raise the chances of her having some private moments with him, and lastly, he actually needed to use the bathroom.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lincoln decided it he was good to go. Getting out of the girls bathroom (he never thought he would do that in his life) and heading back to Luan's room, Rita was already outside

"She wants to speak with you, sweety," Rita said. "Alone,"

Luna nodded. She entered the room and closed the door. Luan was looking at her, with a mixture of sadness and anger. She sits by the side of her bed

Luna nodded. She entered the room and closed the door. Luan was looking at her, with a mixture of sadness and anger. She sits by the side of her bed

"You happy now?" Luan asked.

"Actually, I'm not." Luna answer. "But I'd be much worse than if I let you do… that." Luna said. Lincoln tried to roleplay as his sister, but he wasn't much of a good actor.

"What's the difference?" Luan asked. "I'm going to be stuck here! I'll barely see you guys, and I'll have to take loads of therapy sessions and pills to control myself!" Luan began crying. "You could have just let me end it right there. It'd be much better."

"Don't say that. You don't know how bad that would be." Luna says surprised. Inside, Lincoln kind of knew what was to be dead.

"And how do you know that? Are you a specialist in spirits and souls now?" asked Luan.

"I'm the soul of the hurt, Luan." Luna said. "I'm the boy that died around a month ago, and the spirit that wanders around his old life to find a chance at redemption."

"Is Lucy your new roommate? Or are you just getting into the whole Goth stuff?" Luan asked kind of confused by Luna's last words.

"You don't understand now, but later it'll make sense." Luna said. She went towards the bag she brought and pulled out Luan's dummy. "At midnight you'll hear our voices, and we'll guide you out of here." Luna said.

Luan looked at her dummy, kind of confused by the last words of Luna. But before she could say anything, Luna had already left the room.

Back in the van, the way home was as quiet as the trip to the place. Mostly because Luna was always with her headphones on her head. Lincoln was still inside, with Dennis alongside him.

"Why couldn't you just tell them it was me?" Lincoln asked. "Why did you made her say those things so mysteriously?"

"You were in a hospital for people with mental sickness. If you said you were her dead brother, either Luna would become an inmate just like her sister, or Luan would freak out, and then people would believe she's crazy," Dennis explained. "If she's confused, she will just think about it, until it makes sense,"

"How do you know all of this?" Lincoln asked

"I've been doing this for thousands of years, I have some experience," Dennis

"Now what do we do?" Lincoln asked

"Well, your younger sister already made a body for you, so all we have left it's to wait. When we finish saving your sister, I'll command the ritual, and you'll be back to your family. What you do next is your business," Dennis explained

"Then I'll let Luna rest a little before we go," Lincoln said

"Good idea," Dennis said

* * *

The rest of the day remained pretty much the same. That doesn't mean thing were normal. Most of focus were in Lori and in Luan. Luna was just sleeping in her room, with the door locked. Lucy, Leni, and Lana, though, were getting everything they needed for their plan.

Around eleven and a half of the night, the four girls left their rooms. They weren't wearing their sleeping clothes, just their regular ones.

"Everyone is ready?" Luna asked

Leni raised her hand

"What's your question Leni?" Luna asked

"What am I doing again?" Leni asked

"Just stay in my room and wait. We will give you the signal," Luna said, then she faced the other two sisters. "Are you ready?"

They both nodded, so Leni headed to Luna's bedroom, while the three grabbed the keys for the van and turned on the engine, and soon enough they were on the road.

The trip was silent, there wasn't much to talk about. Or that was what LIncoln, in control of Luna, thought.

"So, what are we going to do with Luan, after we retrieve her," Lana asked

"Well, she will probably stay hidden in my room until we can prove she's not crazy," Luna said. "Just don't let anyone else see you when you enter my room,"

"Why are we doing this?" Lucy asked

"Sorry?" Luna asked

"Sure, you told us Luan doesn't like the place, but is for the best, isn't it? Remember what our parents told us earlier?"

Lincoln remember that talk, even if Luna wasn't present in the moment. After they falling inside their parents room, they said, they would hire a professional to deal with their feelings. Lincoln wasn't angry because therapy was bad by any means, he was angry because most things that made their parents take that decision were his fault, and the last thing was a bad spirit's fault.

"No, it isn't," Luna said

"Why? I mean, I love my sister and all, but she tried to kill people," Lana said

"No, she didn't. She was under the influence of someone else," Luna said

"What do you mean?" Lucy said

Luna stopped the car. It was a dark alley, it would be dangerous in a big city, but Royal Woods was known for its super low criminal rate. But even so, the two girls, Lana mostly, felt a little bit scared over the place.

"I'm doing this, because Luna is the last one," Luna said

"Did you just called yourself in third person?" Lucy asked

"No, I just called my older sister by its name," Luna said

"Okay, now I'm confused," Lana said

Luna went to the backseat, and seated between the two girls. "Remember when you offer help to me before I passed away," Luna said

"Wait a minute… L-L-Lincoln?" Lucy said.

Both of them stared at Luna, like they were seeing another person. Luna nodded to Lucy, and the two girls hugged her older sister, before they allowed her to finish what she had to say.

"You helped me a lot when I was alive, and I'll need it once more," Luna said. "But first, I need to help you all, and Luna is the one that's missing. And Luan didn't did that. There is something bad in the spirits realm," Luna said

"What is it?" Lucy said. She was very curious as to what the other side looks like

"I'll tell you later. We have something to finish. After that, we can talk," Luna said, going back to the front of the van, and driving down the road.

After a few minutes of Luna saying how Lincoln was doing on the other side, they finally arrived to the place. They already had everything in place. Luna gave a small ball for Lana, and a few equipment for Lucy. She grabbed a walkie talkie while each one of the girls went to one side of the building

* * *

Luan was in her room, staring out the window. The moonlight, something she thought it was so beautiful, now was in her blacklist, simple because it related to her older sibling, whose name means 'moon'. Well she couldn't say she was angry at her sister. That was an excuse to the anger she had to herself

Being in that place was a consequence of her acts. She usually didn't bother with negative criticism, but something in her head made her change opinions. For some reason, not liking her was enough reason to kill someone. Maybe that place was the best for her after all. But the best isn't necessary what you want.

Luan should already be sleeping. However, that hole midnight thing her sister said earlier got her curious. She was telling jokes with her dummy.

"I just wished my family could be here," Luan said

"Well, we are," the dummy said. "Well, some of us,"

"M-Mr coconuts?" Luan asked

"No, no, inside him," the voice said

Luan placed her hand inside the dummy's mouth, and she pulled out a walkie talkie

"Hello, who's there," Luan asked

"I said I would guide you off this place, sis," Luna said

"Really? But how? there's security everywhere," Luan explained

"Just lock your door and wait at the window, and don't mind the alarm, there is no fire," Luna said

"What alarm?" Luan asked, as she began to hear the fire alarm. "Oh, that alarm,"

"Guess Lana already did her job. Now wait for Lucy," Luna said

Suddenly, Luan begins hearing a banging on the window. She notices there is a pale figure hanging by a rope outside. She's cutting a big circle in the window, pushing the glass inside the room.

"Lucy?" Luan asked

"We don't have much time, grab your things and let's go," Lucy said

Luan nodded. She quickly packed the few things she had spread across the room and, putting the bag in Lucy's hand, they both slide down, and Lucy retrieves the rope.

"Over here," Lucy said, as they headed towards the side of the building.

Turning around the corner, they found the van parked. the side door was open, so Luan and Lucy jumped inside, and Luna was already driving them away form the place.

She drove for a few minutes, before they parked so they could speak with their now secured sister.

"H-how did you do all of this?" Luan asked

"A good plan, people to help, and a little bit of Lisa's devices can do basically anything,"

"Well, thank you guys," Luan said. "I don't know if I would make it in that place,"

"Don't worry sis, we are here to help you," Lana said

"Ow, thank you so much," Luan said, hugging Lana and Lucy, while Luna was driving. "That you too, Luna," she hold her neck. "Wait a minute, the rest of the family knows I'm going back?" Luan asks

"Leni knows, but we haven't told the others," Lucy explains. "You'll have to stay only in your room for awhile, but it won't take much for us to prove you are okay,"

"Well, I appreciate that," Luan said. Then her stomach begins rumbling. "Uh, does anyone has something to eat?

"We are almost home, Luan," Luna said. "And I have one of your favourites back at home,"

"Merengue lemon pie?" Luan asked

"With cherry on top," Luna completes

Luan cheers in happiness and hugs Lana and Lucy again. Soon enough, they reach their house. They go around the house into the window of Luna and Luan's bedroom. Luna grabs a rock and throws it on the window, resulting in Leni opening it

"Lower the rope," Luna said, quietly so no one else would wake up.

Leni nodded and threw a rope made of blankets down, allowing all of the four climb up the window. Luan was the last to climb up, and when she saw her sister, she quickly went for a hug, before turning into the four of them.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me tonight. Even if I have to spend some time locked here, it's still better than that place," Luan said

"Don't worry sis," Luna, still possessed by Lincoln, said. "We are in this together, you can always count on one of us," Luna turned to her three siblings. "Now we better go to sleep, and I'll get you your snack," she said

The four of them left the room, but to be surprised by the rest of their family, parents included, being waiting for them right in the middle of the hallway.

"Do you think it was over, Lincoln?" Lynn said

Leni seemed to be confused. Lucy and Lana looked at Luna, and Luna simply stood there, facing Lynn, with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" Lynn said. "Can't realise when another soul takes control of your family?"


	11. Preparing for a fight

**Hey guys. Nothing to say that isn't a rewrite of other A/N, so let's just go to the chapter.**

"I told you I would be back, Lincoln," Lynn said.

The four remained shocked in the hallway, but probably because they didn't understand what exactly was happening.

"You know, it has been fun while it lasted," Lynn said, crushing her hand. "But I have a job to finish, and these guys are going to help me," she said, pointing towards the rest of the family.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked. She abandoned the shocked expression, giving place to an angry one. After all, the spirit inside her head had an idea of what was happening.

"Well, you and these four have been quite unpleasant for me," Lynn said. "They've been all around trying to help you and see you again, so I'm helping them. Just give me a second, and then your spirits will meet," she said.

"Not happening," Lana, the second to realize something was going on, said.

"There is a bad influence over them," Lucy said. "I can feel it, we must be cautious"

"So, like, they are the bad guys?" Leni asked.

The three of them looked at Leni. Technically, none of their family is an evil person, but rather something is making them evil.

"Sort of," Luna said, as Lana and Lucy nodded.

"Enough with this," Lynn said. "I have more souls to visit," she said, and the Louds slowly began approaching the four girls.

Luna dashed forward towards Lynn, which stayed behind, getting past the rest of her family members with ease. Luna attempted to punch, but Lyn hold her hand with ease. However, when Lynn tried retrieving the gift, Luna just gave her the same treatment.

"You've been improving, Lincoln," Lynn said. "I thought you wouldn't have as much strength as this girl here you always lost to her when you were alive," she added

"Get... out... of my… sister," Luna threatened. Even with Lincoln biffing Luna's strength, he was struggling to hold Lynn back, and also speaking

"And who will force me? You're only one, and your sisters don't seem to be a good backup," Lynn said.

Luna pushed Lynn away and took a look back. Through the spaces between the family members, he could see his three sisters lying on the ground. It didn't require a genius to realize that, unlike Luna's battle with Lynn, that fight was unfair.

Luna dashed toward her three sisters, getting through her family in the process. She stood between the two groups. Getting closer, she could see her sisters had some new scars added to their bodies.

"Stay away," Luna threatened. It had no effect, the rest of her family continued to slowly approach the four girls. Luna kept both of her fists up. Lincoln never thought his revenge would consist in a beating up by one of her sisters, but awkward situations come with awkward solutions. But even so, he knew that even with Luna at their side, the four of them were at a disadvantage.

Suddenly, Luna felt a hand pulling her back. She saw her younger sister, Luan, taking the front. She had a water gun with two separate compartments, and began shooting a grey mixture at the family's feet. After a few seconds, the substance solidified, making them unable to move.

"Due to your bad behavior, you're now grounded," Luan said, teasing and laughing. Lana and Luna actually laughed at that. Leni probably didn't understand the joke, and Lucy… is Lucy.

"What is that?" Lana asked

"Quick drying cement," Luan said. They aren't going anywhere," she has a soft blow in the end of the gun, like there was smoke coming out of it.

"I'm not so sure about that," Lucy said, pointing towards the family. The cement was slowly cracking, and it didn't take a genius to understand what was going to happen.

"To my room, quick," Luan said, and the four followed the orders of the comedian. She then closed the door, and Luna used a chest inside the room as a barricade. They could hear the banging on the door after a couple minutes.

"That won't hold much longer," Luna said

"What do we do?" Leni asked

Luna faced the window. "This way," she said, pointing as their possibly only escape route.

The door began to open slightly. Luna ran and old the chest on the door. "Go, I'm right behind you," she screamed

The other four girls grabbed the same rope made of blankets, tied it on bunk bed, and one at a time. Lana, Leni, Lucy and Luan, in that order, descended the window, and in good time, since Luna wasn't able to keep hold of the door much longer.

She rushed towards the window, and began descending the rope. When she reached the ground, she saw her sisters waiting for her. She took the van's key from her pocket, spinning it in one finger.

"Let's go," Luna said

"Wait," Luan said. She grabbed a small remote from her pocket and pressed a button. A small explosion was heard, and smoke was coming from the window they just jumped

"What have you done?" Luna asked

"I've bought us more time, now let's go," Luan said

All of them realized it would be better to escape then wonder what happened to Luna and Luna's room. They all went toward the van, entering the vehicle, turning it on, and quickly dashing towards the dark roads of the small and peaceful city of Royal Woods.

"What was all of that?" Luan asked. "Why would our family fight you?"

"Yeah, why were they so mean? And so strong?" Leni asked, rubbing the back of her shoulder

"I'll explain everything in a second," Luna said. "For now, is everyone okay?" She asked

"A few scratches, but I'm okay," Lana said

"Same here," Leni said

"Physical damage can't bring me any pain," Lucy said

The van stopped, and the four girls stared at Lucy

"Yes, I'm okay," she said. "Now where are we going?" Lucy asked

"Wait a second," Luna said

Inside Luna's head

"What are we going to do?" Lincoln asked

"Wait, I'm thinking," Dennis

"Thinking?!" Lincoln screamed. "I thought you had thousands of years in experience, and other things, guess that was a lie too?"

"Hey, I don't have the answer for every question in the world," Dennis said

"Well, I have," Lincoln said angrily. "Make my sisters as strong as the rest of my family, so we can fight against Lucio,"

"That… actually it can work," Dennis said

"Really?" Lincoln asked

"It's obvious that the girl we fought is where Lucio is," Dennis said. "That means she is the strongest,"

"I think I already know where we are going with this," Lincoln said.

Outside Luna's head

The car stopped by the end of a small road. Luna turned off the engine, and she turned her head towards her sisters.

"Well, where can I start?" Luna said to her sisters.

"Maybe why our family decided to beat us?" Lana suggested.

"Okay, that works," Luna said. "But first of all, Leni, Luan, there's something you need to know," she said

"What?" Leni and Luan got curious.

"This might sound strange, but I'm not Luna. I'm actually Lincoln," Luna said

Both girls stared at each other.

"You're right, that is really strange," Luan said

"Even I have problems understanding this, but it's true. Leni, you remember the moment you've got this?" Luna said, showing her wrist. Lana and Lucy did the same thing, showing the claw carved on their skin. Surprisingly, Luan showed her arm, and it had the same mark.

"Wait, where did you get this," Luna asked

"I noticed it after what happened at school," Luan said. "I thought i just had bumped into something, leaving the mark," Luan said.

"Luan, do you remember seeing my, or better, Lincoln's face?" Luna asked. "Maybe like a cloud or something?"

"Actually, I think I saw something like this. it had Lincoln's face in it. It appeared at school, he did something, and a huge headache came. That was before… you know," Luan said. Even if at first glance suicide appeared to be the best option, that didn't mean she wouldn't feel ashamed or regretful.

"Well, that was me," Luna said

"Uhhh…." Luan said, confused.

"Let me explain, may I?" Lucy asked

"Well, I guess you can do the job better than I," Luna said

"Luan," Lucy said, getting the girl to face her. "After that day, where Lincoln… passed away, his soul somehow remained in this world. He needs our help, but instead, he has helped us much more than we did," Lucy said.

Luan appears to understand it a little bit better.

"When I faced those guys, Leni faced Lori, and Lana faced that man, we were never alone," Lucy said. "Lincoln helped us, he made us stronger, to the point we could outmatch out threats," Lucy said. "Or in Leni's case…"

"And that's where we have a problem," Luna said. "There is a bad spirit; Lucio is his name, who takes pleasure on the pain and the torture. He made Leni do those thing to Lori, he was the one who sent you to the in sanatorium, and now," Luna lowered her face," Now he's in control of the rest of our family,"

"Why should I believe you? I mean, it's not like I'm not grateful for all you've done for me, but how can I be sure this is real? You have to agree that it's really strange," Luan said, still unconvinced.

"Luan, come here," Luna said. Luan approached her head. Luna whispered something on Luan's ear, which made her mouth go wide open.

"How you know that? I didn't tell anyone," Luan said, nervously. "You weren't even in the house that day

"I know, but I was watching the rest of our family when I saw that. We're not lying. I am Lincoln, only inside Luna's body," Luna said.

"You better not tell that to anyone," Luan said

"What was it?" Lana asked

"All I know is going with me to my grave," Luna said

"I don't know if that's much, considering your condition," Lucy said

"Yeah, you're right, but I won't tell," Luna said.

"Wait! Wait! So you're like, Linky?" Leni asked

"Uh, yes?" Luna said.

Even inside the van, Leni somehow Leni managed to tackle Luna. She delivered a lot of kisses on the teen, before she had to recover your breath.

"You are really back," Leni said. Some tears were coming out of her face.

"Not totally," Luna said, making Leni back away. "There is something else we need to do, but first, we have to defeat that evil spirit," she said

"But how we will do that?" Lana asked. "You can take one of them, but we are too weak to handle them,"

"Give me your right hand," Luna asked Lana. Luna grabbed her hand and hold tightly. Suddenly, Luna's veins began shining, like there was a firefly running the course. Reaching Luna's hand, it transferred to Lana, and headed towards his heart.

"Wow, what was that?" Lana asked

"Something a friend taught me just a few minutes ago," Luna said. "It will make just as strong as the rest of our family,"

"Oh yeah," Lana said, jumping with her fist up, smashing the roof, and opening a small hole on it. "Wow, cool," Lana said

"Just try to hold your strength until we reach our house," Luna said. "Alright, who's next?" Luna asked

One by one, Luna buffed their sisters to the point that they were up to the fight with the rest of the family. They felt and tested their new acquired strength.

"It's time for us to banish that spirit from our realm," Lucy said

"Wait," Luan said. "Even if we can take them on a one on one fight, they are in advantage, they are in more number. We will need equipment," Luan said

"We don't have much, unless something that we have left from your rescue," Luna said.

"I know a place," Luan said.

 _Ten minutes later._

The van was parked on front of an old and huge military deposit. It had the appearance of being abandoned for a few decades. The front garage door was almost totally covered in rust, and it didn't appear to be actually operable.

"You expect us to find weapons?" Luna asked. "I'm pretty sure the military would have cleaned the place, and if they didn't, those probably won't work," Luna added

"I know there are no weapons," Luan said. "There's something much worse," she added. She went towards a bush near the entrance and pulled it away, revealing a small entrance. "Please, be my guest," Luan said

The four girls seemed confused, yet they crawled inside the small hole, with Luan behind them. The place was pity dark, none could see anything. They could feel the just reaching their noses, thought

"Luan *achoo* I guess those guys didn't cleaned the place very *achoo* well," Leni said.

"Where do we go?" Luna asked

"Just keep going forward," Luan commanded.

"Okay, just go fowa...AAAAAAAH," Luna said, as she felt being lifted in the air. The three other Louds gave a similar scream, until Luan turn on the lights, and she saw her four siblings hanging in nets, tied to the ceiling.

"Luan, what is this?" Lana asked, desperately.

Luan, however, was just laughing, loudly and unstoppably.

"Do you really think I was at your side?" Luan asked, still laughing

"Wait, you were working with Lucio this whole time?" Luna asked. "But how?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Luan said, as she pressed a button, and the four sisters were released, landing on mattresses on the floor. "The thing is, I needed to test some security measures, and you were the perfect test subjects," Luan explained.

"You could have said that earlier," Luna said. "Why do you need so much security here, anyway?" she asked

Luan pointed towards the other side of the deposit. On the way to it, shelves and more shelves of colorful profit, most of it which couldn't be identified. The four girls could see some things, varying from boxing gloves, toy guns, springs, levers, sprays, and other items

"Welcome,"Luan said. "To my pranking arsenal,"

"This is huge," Lana said. "Now I see why you need the security,"

"I found this place abandoned a few years ago. Most of the shelves were already there. Just had to fix the lightning, and I was good to go,"

"And what of these things are we going to use?" Luna asked. "Pepper spray, itchy powder, or that quick dry cement,"

"Oh, no. No, no," Luan said, shaking her head. "If we want to face an evil spirit from another realm, we will need the big guns," Luan said, with a huge smile on her face.


	12. Conclusion

**Hey guys, Taka's back, and I'm not dead, and FINALLY I managed to finish this. I know, I'm sorry for letting you guys waiting for so long, I should have got his done long ago. But I guess it's better later than never. Well, withou anything to add.**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S GO**

"What exactly do you mean by 'big guns'?" Luna asked.

"Usually, I wouldn't show you, it was my plan for the next April Fools, but since the situation asks for it…"

Luan guided them towards a corner, which had a computer laying down.

"Before you planned on hiring those doubles, this was my _original_ plan." She explained. "It surely cost to make this work, but this pranks will be _on the house._ "

"Luan, this is no time for puns." Lucy said.

"What is that anyway?" Lana asked.

"This, my dear sisters, it's one of my biggest works. This time, I didn't filled the house with traps and pranks. The WHOLE house is a trap!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I can't activate it now. It will ruin the surprise effect, but to put things simply, with this computer, I can do almost everything with our house!"

All of them looked at each other. "How did you managed to do this?" Luna asked.

"Are you doubting of my abilities? It was months of hard work, planning, and buying Lisa's help with chocolate."

"Will they get hurt?" Leni asked.

Luan thought for a while. "Probably. This will help us take them down one by one, and make this fight more fair."

"Are you sure this will work?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea." Luan replied. "But it surely is the best I can get."

"So, should we strike them back?" Lana asked, punching her own hand. " _Ouch."_ She began shaking her hand in pain.

"Is there anything you know that we could use at our advantage?" Lucy asked to Luna.

"Lynn is probably the one commanding the family. The best idea is to take out some of them silently, and break the connection with that spirit. If they finds us, the focus is on her." Luna explained, with whatever information Lincoln and Dennis could come up with together.

"So, that's it? We're really fighting our family to defeat an evil spirit, and then bring Lincoln back to life?" Lana asked.

All of them looked at each other in confusion. "Well, yeah…" Luna said. It was as that moment they stopped to think how crazy that whole thing sounds like.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice then. Let's go?" Lana said.

They all faced each other, and nodded. Luan grabbed the computer with Leni's help, and they carried towards the van. Once everyone was inside, the vehicle was turned on, and Luna faced the others behind them.

"Let's end this." Luna said.

* * *

The five girls drove for a while, until they reached their house. The lights inside were still on, and they didn't risked getting to close. Instead, they parked the van a few houses back.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Lucy asked.

"I can use this to separate our family from one another, and Luna...Lincoln….I don't know, will be able to break the control between them. You can do that, right?"

"Yeah, I can." Luna said. Inside her head, Lincoln was already receiving the instructions on how to proceed.

"And the rest of us?" Leni asked.

"Lucy, you make your way inside and into the vents. I'll need eyes inside the house, and you'll be just perfect." Luan said, handing her the walkie talkie they used to rescue Luan earlier, and the grappling hook. It was a good thing they left that equipment on the van. "Leni, Lana, I need you two to be with Luna, just in case anything happens."

"But how will we know when something will happen?" Luna asked.

"Just make your way to the backyard and stay hidden. You'll see it happening in front of your eyes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy comments.

"What exactly you don't have a bad feeling about?" Lana asked.

"Come on, leave stupid arguments for later." Luna said. "For now, we already have enough problems. Now let's go."

Leni, Lana, Lucy and Luna left the van, while Luan remained inside, and turned on the computer. They sneaked their way towards the backyard, and noticed some shadows of their family members. When they reached their destination, Lucy was about to use the hook to climb up. She turned to her siblings.

'Be careful, sis…" Luna said.

Lucy nodded, and climbed her way towards one of the windows. Once she was out of sight for the 3 sisters, they made their way to their hiding spot, near the garage.

"Okay, now we wait." Luna said.

"So, what exactly is the plan for when we're done here?" Lana asked. "I mean, we beat this evil spirit, then what, we will bring you back?"

"Well, something like that." Luna replied. " _Let's just hope this actually works"_

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from inside the house. Based on the little that they could see through the windows, it seemed that someone was being thrown one side to the other, considering how fast one of the shadows moved from the second floor to the first floor. The back door of the house opened by itself, and Lisa came flying from inside it, lading near their spot, apparently dazed and stunted.

"Like, this was totes worse than that other thing she did last time." Leni said,

"We've got no time for this, let's go." Luna said. They approached Lisa and dragged her to their hiding spot, while she tried to force herself free. Considering everyone had a similar boost to their strength, Lisa didn't manage to free herself. "Just hold her straight." Luna ordered, and they both followed the order.

Luna did a process similar as she did to buff her siblings, holding Lisa's hand. The shining veins went from her body to Lisa, the only difference being that, when she was finished, Lincoln from the inside saw a dark mist leaving his sister's body, as she fell unconscious on Leni and Lana's arms.

"One down, six to go." Luna said.

"You really think I don't know you're out there?" They all heard a scream, apparently coming from Lynn. "Let's see if you know how to fight when facing a threat without being a coward."

"Oh dang, he's coming for us!" Lana whispered. "What do we do now?"

"Let's get inside!" Luna said. "Lucy might need our help, and if what Luan said is true, we might have a better chance to fight them there." She explained, and they both nodded.

"But what about Lisa?" Leni asked.

"She'll take a while to wake up…" Luna said. "Leni, take her back to the van, then meet me and Lana inside, understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Leni ran with her in her arms.

"Now, let's do this." Luna said.

"You can bet." Lana replied.

* * *

They both sneaked their way inside the kitchen and to the living room. Unfortunately, the other six family members were waiting for them there. Lynn took a step forward.

"So, you think you can take over us with a few pranks?" She asked. "You may have saved one, but we're still on advantage here. We're six, and you're only two."

"Well, you could say we have some backup support." Luna replied. "And we will win this fight."

"Huh, yeah, you and that little one? Don't make me laugh."

"It's actually a bit more than that."

Not 2 seconds after Luna said that, the floor below some of the family members opened, swallowing both parents and Lily, leading towards the basement. No sound of them hitting the ground was heard though.

"What the-" Lynn said, looking back.

"Guess you're not it so much advantage now, huh?" Luna teased.

"You're still only two."

"Three." Lucy said, running down the staircase.

"Seven!" Leni shouted, coming from the front door. "Or was it nine that comes after 3?"

If it was any other situation, everyone would probably just laugh or facepalm, thought they just stood in a serious pose. "Accept it, you lost. Now just leave my family alone."

Suddenly, they begin hearing hitting noises coming from the basement door.

"Guess my backup is coming." Lynn said with a smile.

"Everyone, charge!" Luna ordered, and the 3 followed her orders

Leni and Lucy went after Lori, who was a bit stronger than each of them individually, but together she was relatively easy to overpower and hold her to the ground, even if none of the two were really experienced in fighting. They did what they could to get her to stumble and fall on the ground, and then they hold her, not letting her move.

Lana went after Lola. While she didn't want to hurt her twin, she couldn't help but need to hold her down. Plus, they already fought most of the time, so it's not like it was much different here. Punches flew from both sides, and the fight what sort of even, but even so, Lana knew she only had to keep her away from Luna

Luna went after Lynn. She tackled her into the ground, however, Lynn managed to turn around and stay over her. The fact is, there wasn't much Luna was able to do.

"There's nothing you can do, Lincoln. I won this, just accept it!" Lynn said. "I already made all of your family go against you with that luck story, what makes you think you have any chance?"

"Wait, you were behind it?" Luna asked.

Lincoln inside of Luna''s body felt anger bubbling up. His spirit fists were closed so strongly, he would have probably hurt himself, if it wasn't from the fact he was already a spirit.

"Of course. And it was so fun to do." Lynn laughed. "Just like bullying your goth sister, hurting that cell phone addict with you, making those twins almost get-"

"Get out of my family!" Luna screamed, after falling unconscious. Lincoln left Luna's body, and entered Lynn's so quickly that Lucio, who was inside the latter, had no time to react before he received a blow, pushing him away from where he was, and making him lose control of Lynn. Outside, Lynn simply stopped holding Luna, and simply fell on the floor, moving uncontrollably.

"God dammit boy, now you'll see!" Lucio dashed back, hitting Lincoln, who fell back a bit.

"It's time to end your tormenting over my family once and for all." Lincoln said.

"Ha, you stand no chance. You've no idea what I'm capable of!"

"But I am." A third voice said, and both of them saw Dennis entering the place.

"Oh, you again." Lucio said. "Come on, let's see what you'll do against me!"

"Don't you forget about me!" A fourth voice said, and Lincoln saw that Dennis somehow brought Alice to the fight.

"Okay, this is getting a bit unfair." Lucio admitted it.

"You wish." Dennis said, tackling the spirit, and trying to quickly make him unable to move. "No matter how much you train, I still beat you on this."

However, Lucio held him and easily threw him away. "You really think I haven't learned anything? I told you, you can beat me-"

He felt someone pulling him, and noticed it was Lincoln. "Let's see if you like this than!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Lucio asked. Lincoln held the spirits face, adn after a few seconds, he began feeling like he was burning.. "Ahhh, what is this?"

"Now leave my family alone, and never come back!" He shouted, as he saw Lucio suffering from the burn, until he simply lost his shape, and disappeared leaving a track of black fog. "Wow, this actually worked." Lincoln said.

"I told you it would." Dennis said. "Let you borrow some of the purification power was surely worth it. He won't be showing his face off soon."

Outside of Lynn's body, everyone who was under the control of Lucio was now fallen on the floor unconscious, and the banging on the basement door stopped. While the house was messy mostly due to the fights, apparently everyone was okay.

"So, is this over?" Leni asked.

"Lucy?" Lana asked.

"I cannot feel the presence of dark forces. I assume it must be over, for now."

The front door opened, and Luan came inside, alongside Lisa, who had woken up.

"So, what do we do now?" Luan asked. "I mean, if this is all over…"

"I'm still waiting for a proper explanation to the happenings regarding the last hours of this day." Lisa said.

"Uh, my head." They heard a groan coming from the floor, and saw Luna standing up. She saw the state of the house and some of the Louds. "Wow, dudes, what happened here?"

Slowly, the rest of the Loud family began to wake up and witness the state of the house. Not the worst they've ever scene, but the situation was so strange not even the parents remembered that Luan shouldn't even be there. There were only questions with no answers, no one knew exactly how to explain what was going on, until they all witnessed an orange fog begin appearing in front of them, and earning the shape of a spirit

"Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana Loud. Your presence is requested for one last task for your brother's soul, and I shall guide you to it."

* * *

Soon, all of the Loud family members, by orders of the spirit, were heading towards the graveyard. They all found it weird, but they weren't even sure on what was happening in the first place, even if Lucy, Lana and the others who had contact with Lincoln tried to explain it.

After they reached the place, the four mentioned earlier were guided for the place of the ritual. Alice was already waiting there with Lincoln, even if neither could be seen.

"Can't believe I'm going back to life." Lincoln said. "Guess I own you guys a thanks." He said, seeing his sisters getting ready, and beginning to follow Dennis' instructions.

"We'll try not let any soul like Lucio show up again." She said. "Now remember, it's your second chance. Don't waste it."

"I definitely won't." Lincoln said. They watched as his sisters proceed, and soon the red circle began to shine. Lincoln then felt a force was pulling him towards the circle.

"Goodbye for you two." Lincoln said.

"Enjoy your new life." Was the last thing he heard from the blue spirit, before he was sucked into the circle. He saw a giant white flash, before it changed to the dark trees at night.

He sit up, and noticed that his legs were back, and not only that, but also that he wasn't looking so white. He looked around, and the four of his sisters were looking at him, like they didn't believe it actually worked.

"This actually worked!" Luna exclaimed, as the four get close to hug their brother. Hearing that sentence, the rest of the Louds made their way to the ritual area, to comprove by themselves that, indeed, their brother was back. They spent a few moments only on a giant group hug, before they began celebrating how they'd be a normal family again.

"Unfortunately, that might not be how it happens." Lisa said.

Everyone looked at her, confused. "Literally, what do you mean?"

"Lincoln has been confirmed deceased, and considering he's back, there will be suspects towards us, rather it be government research, or legal measures against us, due to 'faking' his death. In addition, we cannot ignore the fact that Luan is going to be searched for escaping the institution, and possible other suspects over our family. "

"Then what should we do?" Lincoln asked.

* * *

 _Six months later_

"And that's the reason I moved here." Lincoln said.

Lincoln was with a group of boys seated in a table during lunch period on his new school. Things have changed a lot since they have moved from Royal Woods, but the family decided it would be for the best for the family, even if they had to leave so many people behind. They couldn't even say goodbye to people properly. After all they managed to understand from that situation, they knew they couldn't risk it, if they wanted the family to stay the way it was.

"Honestly dude, you sure are creative with your stories." One of them said, not believing him

"Yeah, but still, you have to become a better liar." Another one said.

On that moment, the bell rang.

"Well, it's time to go." A third one said, as they stood up and went to class, while Lincoln stood a bit behind.

"If only it was a made up story."

 **And this is the conclusion of The Soul of The Hurt. I wanted to thank everyone on the support for this story, and apologize again for the delay on this last chapter.**

 **As for the other fics, I'll try to update as much as I can. However, I decided to, instead of working in all of them, I'll focus on only a few, to provide as much quality with a not so big time gap. So, I'll focus more on 3 fics, Too Sweet For My Taste, The Killing Joke and I Know How You Feel. The other fics aren't forgotten, but they'll have less attention temporarily.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the conclusion, and thanks again for the support on this fic.**


End file.
